Street Race Fever EXTREME Version
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: Based on the Ridge Racer/Wangan Midnight series which is high-speed street-racing. This is NOT a continuity to the fanfic of the same name, and set in the parallel universe. No more reviews PLEASE!
1. Repley Team

Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Ridge Racer is a property of Namco.

Shutokou Battle and Kaido Battle are properties of Genki.

Wangan Midnight is a property of Michiharu Kusunoki of Kodansha.

Over Rev! is a property of Katsumi Yamaguchi of Shogakukan.

SS (manga) is a property of Shohei Harumoto of Shogakukan.

Pokémon is a property of Satoshi Tajiri/Ken Sugimori of Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

In this fanfic, all Pokémon can speak human language, and are in English with keeping Japanese Pokémon names.

* * *

The Repley Team 4, which was disbanded many years ago, were reconstructed as the three-man racing team with Mudkip as a leader, along with two assistant, Treecko and Chimchar. They work together in order to win a race. As a result, they dominated the entire Tokyo Prefecture, and all racing teams were afraid of them, despite these three are not from Tokyo. Among these trio, Chimchar (from Sapporo) has a Lucky and Wild Evolver (a Mitsubishi Starion 4WD replica) that has good handling advantage, Treecko (from Fukuoka) has a Soldat Meltfire (a Veilside Mazda RX-7) that acts as a drift machine to block racers who want to overtake the lead, and Mudkip uses Soldat Crinale (a black Pagani Huayra with purple decorations) for highspeed races. They are known as "The SS Business", "Undefeated Emblem", and "Nightmare Racer", respectively. The Repley Team 4 is one of the divisions of Repley Team Group, with no restrictions.

*12:00PM*

Mudkip prepares for going back home, and reported to Treecko after having lunch.

"Kimori-san, there is the White Angel running around Fukuoka Expressway. We had to go back home now for a race there."

"Sure, Mizugorou-san, can you challenge him first after back home? I'll have some busy works to do. But anyway, let we go."

"Kimori, I agree with your comment. And yes, you're having part-time jobs here?"

"Yes."

Mudkip goes way home with his older assistant, Treecko. And they leave Tokyo Prefecture with their Crinale car.

On their long journey on Tomei Expressway, both Mudkip and Treecko watched some scenery and iconic buildings. They also looked at Mount Hakone.

"Hey, Kimori, Mount Hakone is there! Have a look, friend!" Mudkip told Treecko.

"Mizugorou, so beautiful there... But what is coming behind us?" Treecko exclaimed as the secret drivers runs behind them, who wants to have a race.

"That's Behemoth 200, a Mitsubishi Fuso with W18 engine. The wildest tuning truck in Osaka. That driver is Jitsugyoka Hinoarashi." Mudkip answered to Treecko.

"Let's race that guy now!" Mudkip starts to race.

The Cyndaquil's Behemoth 200 overtakes the Crinale, and Mudkip starts fighting on Tomei Expressway. Both the Crinale and Behemoth 200 are at 300km/h, a number that's too high for the speed of a traffic car.

On the Hamamatsu Overpass next to Mount Asama, the Behemoth 200 quits the race for commercial purporses. and the Crinale continues running, and Mudkip drives through on Tomei Expressway, Ise-Wangan Expressway and Shin-Meishin Expressway.

"Yep, we're at very high speeds now. And are in Shin-Meishin Expressway. But, do you want to enter Chugoku Expressway?" Mudkip replied to Treecko.

"Mizugorou, the Chugoku Expressway accesses to Sanyo Expressway, and yes, here we go. Kimori wants to sleep now." Treecko replied, and starts sleeping.

Suddenly, Mudkip saw a Kyoto-registered Kamata Fiera (a Veilside Mitsubishi GTO) and a Hiroshima-registered Himmel E.O. (a Porsche 986 Boxster) racing on the Sanyo Expressway from Chugoku Expressway after passing the Crinale. He decided to challenge the duo.

"Yogiras, who's that guy? Isn't he the Nightmare Racer? We've defeated him for one time." Himmel E.O. (Teddiursa) driver asked to Fiera driver (Larvitar).

"Himeguma, don't talk about him. Continue." Fiera driver replied to Teddiursa.

Mudkip runs into the fray, and both Larvitar and Teddiursa found him.

"Hey, Yogiras and Himeguma, wanna race? I seem you're very fast here. Could I take into this high speed battle?" Mudkip said to Larvitar and Teddiursa.

"Mizugorou, you such a faggot. You know we are the assassins of these expressways? Get off!" Teddiursa spoke profanely to Mudkip.

As Mudkip gets angry, he steps the gas pedal quickly to the top speed, throwing the two away. He runs again into Chugoku Expressway through the fork at the start of the last portion of Sanyo Expressway.

Will Mudkip arrives into his homeland of Kyushu region? Stay tuned. (Next chapter is about the White Angel).


	2. Uprising of the White Angel

There is rumored that the legendary one-man racer, the "White Angel", appears in the Fukuoka Expressway of Kyushu Region. This guy always obey the traffic rules if not in racing, so the accidents might not happen there. His car, a Ferrari F70 has optimized suspension made for tight roads, and boost controllers that acts as to increase acceleration if needed. This one is also twincharged, boosting up to 1850 horsepower.

After having a lunch, Minun waits for his Kamata Angelus tuning completion in Hakata.

"Minun, here's your car. You are required to test drive before driving the car out."

The boss of Kamata, a tuning company, tell Minun to test drive the Angelus to ensure the handling problems were settled. Minun steps on the gas pedal lightly, and trying to drift. The car he drive was largely improved, even the car can corner at high speeds.

"Your car seems to have no problem, you can use it now"

"Okay, thanks. But I shall obey the traffic rules." Minun replied.

As Minun drives the Angelus on Fukuoka Expressway, he steps the gas pedal lightly and not overtaking any cars. He enjoys driving the car while grabbing a coffee, on the expressway to back home.

On the way back to home, Minun felt thirsty, and drives into Eneos petrol station for grabbing a sugar-free Coca-Cola. Suddenly, a new challenger sends a SMS to him, informing that the guy wants to challenge him.

"Hey buddy, do you want to challenge me? Many people are waiting you. See you at Fukuoka Airport."

After reading the SMS, Minun is going into his tension, and takes his Angelus to the airport. As there is a street racing there, Minun decides to join the fray to show who's the winner in this "unofficial" zero-4 drag race on Fukuoka Expressway Route 2.

Arriving on the Fukuoka Expressway Route 2, Minun saw many street racers awaiting for races, and he was pitted against Pachirisu's Hokkaido-registered Age Solo Ecureuil (a Bosozoku-styled Mitsubishi i with F1 engine).

"Aren't you the fastest on this region? My car is on the top percentage so I can beat you on Zero-Yon races."

"Dare? Challenge me if you can." Minun replied. As the race starts, both Angelus and Ecureuil smokes off from start line, but because this is the expressway where drag races held here, the Angelus smoked away the Ecureuil, and Pachirisu lost the race. Then Minun drives away immediately into Route 5. Pachirisu yelled "DO YOU HAVE MANY HIGH OCTANE GAS? WHY I LOSE?"

Minun realized that this was just an "unofficial drag race", so he leaves the event and goes back to his hometown in Kurume. In Kurume at night, Minun goes having ramen meal at restaurants. He is noticed by Piplup from Hokkaido, and asks an question.

"Aren't you the White Angel? There will be a Ridge Racer Battle Royale tomorrow. So be prepared and I'll waiting you there."

"Okay. No problem." Minun replied, and Piplup walks away into his Gnade Dignistar (a white/orange Audi R8 LMS).

Will he compete in the next Ridge Racer event? Stay tuned. 


	3. The old rivalries and friendships

*Continued from Chapter 1, and Chapter 2*

After over 10 hours of long journey on expressways, including street battles, Mudkip and Treecko finally arrived the Fukuoka Prefecture. Many of the signboards advertise about Battle Royale Event like this:

"The fastest, intense street racing event is now in Fukuoka! The Ridge Racer Battle Royale Event! Brace yourself, and take your fastest car to the venue. The finalists will race in the finals, and will have fabulous cash prizes for winning! If you want race, come and visit us at: Fukuoka Airport."

Mudkip was tired about reading this billboard, but Treecko was waken up. Upon arriving at Sumiyoshi, Treecko leaves off from the Crinale car, and seeing as Mudkip tired for long journey, he talked "See you next time, I'll having part time job tommorrow."

Mudkip returns to his home at Tenyamachi after leaving Sumiyoshi, and switches off his car's engine, and goes sleeping. He know that the time is on the midnight, so he goes sleeping immediately. *In the morning, 9AM*

Mudkip wakes up unintentionally, and take a "freeze bath" before taking part in the Battle Royale event. After having a homemade breakfast, he takes the Soldat Crinale and drives out to Fukuoka Airport.

*12PM*

As the application entry starts, Minun goes in the first, and finishing the application form. Shortly before that, Minun saw a long-time friend, Mudkip, sitting on the another bench, also for waiting for the entry.

"Who's that rabbit-mouse thing guy? Isn't he the White Angel." Mudkip whispered, and Minun walks in the front.

"Hey, Mizu-san, I haven't see you for a long time. How are you today? Could I race you at here?" Minun asked.

"Minun... Okay, I'll take a challenge. Yes, I'm okay, but I felt tired yesterday. Don't you always running around Kyushu region? But ever since I moved to Tokyo, we never had any meeting anymore."

"Somebody heard that you created a team in Tokyo, and your friends there defeated all the racers, but you still have your own car. Don't you?"

"Yes. I'm still using my Soldat Crinale car as I challenged you for many time, and your Angelus is also the fastest one here. Do you remember that?" Mudkip talked.

Minun remembered the past races where he has a rivalry with Mudkip, but they still are schoolmates and old friends, and they raced in a friendly way (commonly "friendly races"). None of them wins or loses, but as Mudkip moved to Tokyo, Minun had never seen his old friend again till now.

"How about your Angelus?" Mudkip quoted.

"Both your Soldat Crinale and my Kamata Angelus are great fast cars, yet they have rivalries in their history, but we are new to these monster machines, so we cannot underestimate them."

"Okay, anything else?"

"That's all." Minun replied before being called by the event application counter. He was excited as he runs into the counter.

Shortly after that, Mudkip also being called out.

Minun read the event race map, found that the race map is based on the expressways in Fukuoka. Suddenly, he felt hungry, and going to have a lunch nearby restaurant.

"Okay, your application has been processed. We'll pick you for the Battle Royale event."

Mudkip also read at the race map, and goes back to his home as well. But Minun was coming late at the car park after the Crinale disappears as Mudkip drove back home. He now takes his Kamata Angelus to home as well.

In the evening, at 7-Eleven store in Chayama, while buying a coffee, Mudkip is notified by Piplup, informing him about informations.

"Mizugorou-san, isn't you moved back from Tokyo? Why you're still here?"

"Pochama-san, do you know I'm back here for the Battle Royale race events?"

"Battle Royale? I forgot that." Piplup loses his memory.

"You horse-deer-guy (Japanese meaning for idiot), shall there your car and you're participated in Ridge Racer Battle Royale race, why you still forgot about that?" Mudkip scolds Piplup angrily.

"I'm sorry, friend. Please forgive me." Piplup asked for pardon.

The 7-Eleven counter staff comes out, and settled the quarrel between the duo before turning out into a fight. But police didn't come.

"Hey hey hey, stop quarreling."

"Sorry, Pochama-san, I quarreled with you for that." Mudkip said softly.

"Mizugorou, that's all." Piplup replied before leaving 7-Eleven.

As Mudkip see that white-orange Gnade Dignistar, he runs behind Piplup, and asked: "Is that your car?"

"Yes, that's my car." Piplup answered, and Mudkip goes back to his home.

When the Battle Royale Event starts? Coming soon on next chapter!


	4. Before Race Begins

*06:30PM*

The Fukuoka Airport was overcrowded as the Battle Royale entrants are gathering there, and Minun was reading the entry list on the notice board. The entry list is as follows:

* * *

Starting no.-machine no.-machine model (car base)-team/driver title

1.23-Kamata Fiera (Mitsubishi GTO)-Kansai Assassins

2.24-Himmel E.O. (Porsche 986 Boxster)-Kansai Assassins

3.765-Kamata Fiera (Nissan Silvia)-Namco Factory Customs

4.36-Sinseong Jujak (Ollium Spirra)-Sinseong Factory Racers

5.37-Sinseong Jujak (Ollium Spirra)-Sinseong Factory Racers

6.56-Gnade Esperanza (Audi TT DTM)-300 Club

7.57-Gnade Esperanza (Audi TT DTM)-300 Club

8.58-Gnade Esperanza (Audi TT DTM)-300 Club

9.42-Terazzi Centlee (Infiniti G Cabriolet)-Racing Gang Ota

10.43-Terazzi Centlee (Infiniti G Cabriolet)-Racing Gang Ota

11.69-Terazzi Wild Gang (Suzuki Cappucino)-Yokohama Fireworks

12.73-Kamata Fiera (Nissan Silvia)-Yokohama Fireworks

13.53-Terazzi Centlee (Infiniti G Cabriolet)-Yokohama Fireworks

14.302-Lucky and Wild Wisdom (Dodge Charger Super Bee)-Bee*R

15.301-Lucky and Wild Wisdom (Dodge Charger Super Bee)-Bee*R

16.20-Himmel E.O. (Porsche 997 GT3 RSR)-Zero on the Roads

17.69-Danver Hi-Night (Ford Shelby GR-1)-Position 69

18.69-Lucky and Wild Madbull (Ford Shelby Cobra Concept)-Position 69

19.101-Lucky and Wild Eruption (Dodge Challenger)-101

20.42-Gnade Dignistar (Audi R8 LMS)-Team Orange

21.10-Terazzi Starnose (Mitsuoka Orochi)-No Loser

22.76-Danver Hijack (Ford Falcon Ute)-Aussie Speed

23.89-Danver Bayonet (Holden Monaro)-Aussie Speed

24.12-Kamata Fiera (Mazda MX-5 Roadster)-Axrobat

25.11-Gnade Dignistar (Audi R8 LMS)-Axrobat

26.83-Age Propheite (Renault Laguna GT3)-Team Age Solo

27.84-Age Abeille (Peugeot 308CC)-Team Age Solo

28.85-Age Solo Ecureuil (Mitsubishi i)-Team Age Solo

29.6-Kamata Fiera (Nissan Silvia)-Kids Heart

30.27-Kamata SYNCi (Honda Civic Hybrid)-Project SYNCi

31.55-Kamata SYNCi (Honda Civic Hybrid)-Project SYNCi

32.60-Danver HJ6000 (Toyota Tundra)-Hot Rod Customs

33.2-Terazzi Centlee (Infiniti G Cabriolet)-Team Orange

34.33-Danver Bayonet (Chevrolet Impala)-Team Orange

35.41-Danver Bayonet (Chevrolet Impala)-Hornet

36.83-Kamata SYNCi (Honda Civic Hybrid)-Kids Heart

37.85-Kamata SYNCi (Honda Civic Hybrid)-Kids Heart

38.429-Danver Spectra (Chevrolet Bel Air)-Hot Rod Customs

39.93-Soldat Rauna (Honda Acura NSX)-Import Tuner

40.24-Assoluto Bisargento (Honda Acura NSX)-Import Tuner

41.31-Assoluto Fatalita (Hennessey Venom GT)-Import Tuner

42.29-Gnade Magnifico (Audi A5 DTM)-West Germany Corporation

43.70-Gnade G00 (Brabus Rocket)-West Germany Corporation

44.44-Lucky and Wild Evolver (Mitsubishi Starion 4WD)-Rally X Project

45.90-Himmel E.O. (Porsche 911 GT3 RSR)-Akagi Redsuns

46.92-Age Abeille (Peugeot 207 WRC)-Akagi Redsuns

47.98-Age Ultranova (Bugatti Veyron Super Sport)-Team Age Solo

48.666-Assoluto Pronzione (Lamborghini Sesto Elemento)-Project Sesto Elemento

49.17-Soldat Crinale (Pagani Huayra)-Nightmare Racer

50.0-Kamata Angelus (Ferrari F70)-White Angel

* * *

"Whoa, I'm at behind them, on the starting grid. Guessing they need taking advantage by putting overpowered cars behind less-powerful cars. My Angelus goes electric-petrol hybrid, luckily." Minun excited and thinking about the listing.

"Hey Minun, got some info? I'm taking a dinner. Here's plate of rice and some side dishes." Mudkip called from the restaurant.

As going into the sit in the restaurant, Minun has something to said about the entry list on race grid.

"Both we are put behind others at the starting grid. I think the organisation balances the advantage by putting overpowered cars behind the regular racers. The racers will get disadvantage if we put ahead of them."

"Sounds logic." Mudkip agreed with the comment, and said: "The racers seems too weak for us, excluing some demonic racers."

"It's too early, and we'll on starting grid around 7:40PM. It's a night race." Minun replied about the details of Battle Royale event.

Both the guys enjoying the dinner, and discussed about the night event.

"Yep, some pathways are closed in order to avoiding traffic crash. This would cause some traffic jams for hours."

"But, be careful of tolls. Risky trick for highway racers there."

*07:30PM*

"...this race night, it's a special event hosted by UFRA and the highway organisation, Fukuoka Expressway Corporation! This night race has been taking place on the Fukuoka Expressway, the prefecture's fastest expressway ever! You've seen the tuners battle it out in multiple routes, and it's almost time for..."

The emcee continued his enthusiastic introductions to race fans that had just arrived, accentuating the fans' emotions that came from roaring engines and burnt rubber on the tarmac. Many spectators commented on the show cars, took pictures, and waited anxiously for the endurance race to begin. It was a great night for racing, with mild temperatures and a slightly arid humidity, meaning maximum grip for the tires and optimal heat levels for the engines. Beyond the emcee's booth, multiple tuner cars were on display beneath tents, some of which had already undergone races. Drivers talk with fans, signed autographs, and discussed gas stations and drift angles with other prepping racers. The day was far from over, but there were only some minutes left to run. And as such, UFRA had saved the best for last.

As Minun and Mudkip walked on the race grid, many spectators interviewed them.

"Hello, Mizugorou, I'm Achamo-chan, and I'm race reporter. And Minun here. please share your impressions."

"Hey, I'm here! Here's my schoolmate, Minun. We are friends for many years and have competitions here, until I moved to Tokyo there for years."

"And yes, he returned here for this race event. I'm not taking rematch with him, but this is the important race for every street racers here."

"Where's your machine?" Torchic asked.

"In the car park." Minun answered. Mudkip walks ahead of them, and taking the Soldat Crinale and Kamata Angelus out from the car park. Spiky-eared Pichu, the newest (and youngest) race queen, also appears here.

"Wow, such supercars I've never seen."

Pichu managed to catch a few glimpses of these cars. The Soldat Crinale appeared to be coloured a midnight black. The finish almost seemed to be matte, except there was some midnight purple paintjobs on certain areas of the car, distinguishing it from any usual Soldat Crinales. The suspension of the car was extremely low, and Pichu doubted that this body-kitted, race-spec Huayra was still street-legal. Mudkip said to Pichu that his (this) car was tuned by Soldat Tuning S.p.A. and Matchless Crowd Racing, for extra performance, and the nitrous oxide systems was installed for longer driving durability.

Pichu then cast her gaze at the Ferrari F70 (Kamata Angelus), which was obviously tuned by Kamata. It was all white, and had a similar non-reflective finish. There was a weird design that mimicks the 1970's close-cockpit racing cars, and it's right-hand-drive. Like that black Huayra, it was also very low-slung. There was a sentence "Tuned by KAMATA" read on the rear fenders and right here were a blue angel logo on the front and a blue minus logo on the doors. She saw the factory-installed electric motors on the engine bay, and these are better than usual.

"Such a fast hybrid vehicle", Pichu thought.

Both the Soldat Crinale and Kamata Angelus then moving onto the stage, with the announcer stand between them.

"After 48 cars on the starting grid, we have lacked two cars... And now, here is it, fans! The fastest duo has been revealed! Soldat Tuning S.p.A. and Kamata Motor Company, Ltd. present to you all... the Soldat Crinale and the Kamata Angelus!"

The crowd roared, and the engines of the competitors flared up, matching the audiences' noises in raw power over the cold nights. Both the cars then move down from the stage, and parked onto the grid positions. All the cars on the starting grid are preparing for the night race.

Will the race starts regardless of weather? Stay tuned on next chapter!


	5. First Lap (the race's kinda too long)

Note: May including the emcee's point of view.

"...racers, did you prepared your seatbelts, race equipments and your passion to race? The race is about to start! Five, four, three, two, one, ready... Go!"

All the racers going all out from the starting grid. They are going to squeezing each other, putting into the elimination like last man standing. While some are trying to avoid walls.

The Soldat Crinale attempts to overtake the cars, and chasing the lead. Some are at 300km/h so overtaking can be tricky. Kamata Fiera of Namco Factory Customs is in the lead, overtook the Kansai Assassins duo. Some going down the tunnel and some going on the top, causing chaos on the first part.

Kamata Angelus was still behind, and was cruising to avoid accidents. It was at near 300km/h, and was ready to overtake the lead.

The Lucky and Wild Wisdom of Bee*R was spinned out, but not resulting in crash. It was overtook by the Kamata Angelus. The driver recovers the best status so he can continue the race.

Upon apporaching the Kyushu Expressway toll road, some machines slow down, and Kamata Angelus overtooks them without drifting. However, Soldat Crinale, Age Ultranova and Assoluto Pronzione were fighting underground before going up to the toll road

"Slow down, slow down! There's tolls ahead! Be careful!"

The fray which consists of Soldat Crinale, Age Ultranova and Assoluto Pronzione were messed up by Kamata Angelus on the Toll Road after passing the toll. Gnade Dignistar of Axrobat is now on the lead, but Age Solo Ecureuil is now chasing the lead, along with Kamata Angelus and Age Abeille of Akagi Redsuns, on the straight line of the toll road.

Gnade Dignistar of Axrobat were overtook by the Kamata Angelus, and Age Solo Ecureuil was left behind due to speed limits. Danver Spectra and Gnade G00 are also at 360km/h on the straight. Kamata Angelus is now running on the lead, but Soldat Crinale, Age Ultranova and Assoluto Pronzione were still behind some other racers.

Lucky and Wild Eruption were overtook by Danver Hi-Night and Lucky and Wild Madbull of Positon 69, but is still chasing them. The trio of Import Tuner is on the top 20, and still chasing for the lead.

Two Himmel EO of Zero on the Roads and Akagi Redsuns are in a fierce battle against the Import Tuner Trio, but the Fatalita was on the top Assoluto Bisargento blocks the Redsuns' Himmel EO, while overtook by the Zero on the Roads.

The Assoluto Fatalita with whopping 1800+HP were now challenging Soldat Crinale and Kamata Angelus, before all slowing down to enter the Route 4 behind the next toll.

Upon approaching the toll, many of them slowed down, but some of them speeds up, overtook the lead, and made some mistakes there such as spinouts. Terrazi Centlee of RGO crashed into a spinning Lucky and Wild Wisdom of Bee*R, and the latter was flipping over. Both Kamata Angelus, Soldat Crinale all slow down to avoid accidents.

After passing the toll, Gnade G00, which was in the lead, was overtook by Kamata Angelus at 340km/h on straightways, and dropped to one of top tens as Soldat Crinale and some other 1000+HP cars passed over them.

On the next part of Route 4, Danver Bayonet of Aussie Speed skid, and crashed onto the wall. Kamata SYNCi of Kids Heart also collapsed into the Bayonet, and created some difficulties for behind racers who attempted to avoid. On the intersection between Ryutsu Center Dori and Route 4, the leading tens currently are Soldat Crinale, Kamata Angelus, Age Ultranova, Assoluto Pronzione, Assoluto Fatalita, Danver Spectra, Gnade G00, Age Solo Ecureuil, Himmel E.O. of Zero, and Danver HJ6000. These are currently taking for the lead at over 350km/h. The Danver Bayonet Hornet, which was a classic star, is on the 12th.

Entering the Fukuoka Expressway Route 1 on the fork, the Danver Bayonet squeezed into top 10 by drifting, but Soldat Crinale and Kamata Angelus are battling for the lead, while others are competing for better position. Age Solo Ecureuil, Soldat Rauna and Assoluto Bisargento are coming up to chase Kamata Angelus, causing lead battles become chaos. These are using nitrous oxide, and overtook many racers behind. Also at the fork before, there was another accident that the two Terazzi Centlee,from two different teams, Yokohama Fireworks and Team Orange, crashed on the wall while attempting to overtake the large Danver HJ6000 on fork.

Another thing is, the two Age Abeille are competing for same position! Lucky and Wild Evolver and Kamata Angelus also performed drift before the crash of Centlee.

On the Route 1, all the surviving racers are going smoothly, and some overtake via nitrous or draft. This crazy racing scenes you've never seen are now become real. The race continues into Route 2.

The leading position is still in "dispute" as Kamata Angelus and Soldat Crinale being challenged by other racers such as Age Solo Ecureuil, Soldat Rauna and Assoluto Fatalita. Between at the middle and the end of Route 2 before Kuko Dori section, a Gnade Esperanza of 300 Club and a Kamata Fiera of Kids Heart blown the engine, and starts to burn. Racers are avoiding this by slowing down.

After approaching the beginning of Kuko Dori section, Kamata Angelus drifts again, to block the challengers from overtaking the lead. In this area, this is the final portion of the track before the next lap, so racers can do the best lap times for every lap until the race ended entirely. Currently, the leading tens at this time are Kamata Angelus, Soldat Crinale, Age Solo Ecureuil, Assoluto Pronzione, Assoluto Fatalita, Soldat Rauna, Gnade G00, Assoluto Bisargento, Age Ultranova and Assoluto Pronzione.

After around 16 minutes, the racers are approaching the next lap throughtout Fukuoka Expressway Route 2 from exitting the Kuko Dori section. The fastest 1st lap is Soldat Crinale, which is 1 second quicker than Kamata Angelus which overtooked by. However, the race is not ended yet, just more than 3.5 hours. So, who will be the champion? We did not know yet until 3.5 hours later.

(Note: Due to the race length being too long, I'll jump "3.5 hours later" after this chapter. Stay tuned for next chapter.)


	6. Final Attempt at the Final Lap

After around 3 hours and 50 minutes, the race is coming to the final lap, with top level racers like Kamata Angelus and Soldat Crinale were fighting for final seconds. There were fewer than 20 racers on the final lap, and some were behind 1 lap, and would chasing the fastest lap times in a quick succession. Many before were either crashed or getting mechanical failure. This is the last chance the surviving racers could take the best.

After passing through Fukuoka Expressway, Soldat Crinale is still on the lead, with Kamata Angelus and Assoluto Fatalita chasing the lead. It was the best chance for Kamata Angelus to took the champion, but the Crinale didn't loose its ambition. The trio were at 360km/h and were on the way to reach the podium. Some other racers such as Danver Hornet Bayonet and Soldat Rauna were 1 lap behind.

The bad news is, Age Ultranova and Assoluto Pronzione suffered from blown engine and gearbox failure so they had to retire from this 4-hour long race. Do better next time!

Crossing the first junction section, the Assoluto Fatalita overtakes both the Kamata Angelus and Soldat Crinale, and rushed to the lead using nitrous oxide system. There were still ray of hope for them to the podium. The black Himmel EO of Zero of the Roads and Terrazi Starnose speeds up, approaching the top five, and attempting to take over the lead. The Age Solo Ecureuil was in ahead of the racers who is one lap behind the lead, and also use nitrous to speed up.

The tense battle continues into the Route 2 and since there are no accidents this lap, the racers took their best to cross-over the straightways. Kamata Angelus attempted to blocking the Terrazi Starnose and Himmel EO of Zero, but the latter two got overtook by the Age Solo Ecureuil, causing chaos here. The Soldat Crinale is also in a fight, till the toll section.

Upon apporaching the Kyushu Expressway toll road, all racers slow down. And the podium fight were messed on the Toll Road after passing the toll. Soldat Crinale is now on the lead, but Age Solo Ecureuil is now chasing the lead, along with Kamata Angelus, Terrazi Starnose and Assoluto Fatalita.

Danver Spectra and Gnade G00 are also at 360km/h on the straight. Danver Bayonet Hornet is attempting to escape the duo of Position 69, and taking the maximum speed out on the ground, although being left behind the lead for a lap.

Himmel EO of Zero on the Roads and Terrazi Starnose are now in a fierce battle against the leading racers, but the Gnade G00 also attempted to overtake them, before entering the Route 4 behind the next toll.

Upon approaching the toll, many of them slowed down, and find their own strategy to pass over the toll at high speeds. After the toll, the Age Solo Ecureuil took the lead, but is under chasing from the fast machines.

On the next part of Route 4, Age Solo Ecureuil overtook by the Kamata Angelus and Soldat Crinale at relatively high speeds. On the intersection between Ryutsu Center Dori and Route 4, the high speed lead battle continues as Terrazi Starnose and Assoluto Fatalita are speeding, on parallel sides on the roads.

Entering the Fukuoka Expressway Route 1 on the fork, the Kamata Angelus and Soldat Crinale were ahead, but Age Solo Ecureuil, Terrazi Starnose and Assoluto Fatalita are coming up to chase them. The Gnade G00 also speeds into the fray, before all entering into Route 2.

Between at the middle and the end of Route 2 before Kuko Dori section, the Gnade G00 overtook the Age Solo Ecureuil, and is set to challenging the Terrazi Starnose and Assoluto Fatalita before approaching finish line.

After approaching the beginning of Kuko Dori section, both Kamata Angelus and Soldat Crinale drift again, to block the challengers from overtaking the lead. In this area, this is the final chance for the racers before crossing the finish line, although the race time might be over 4th hour by some ten minutes.

After around 16 minutes, the racers are approaching the finishing line throughtout Fukuoka Expressway Route 2 from exitting the Kuko Dori section. Kamata Angelus won the race, just half a second ahead of Soldat Crinale. Assoluto Fatalita tooks 3rd place, ahead the less-powerful Terrazi Starnose. The Gnade G00 overtook Age Solo Ecureuil and Himmel EO, and other racers get one lap behind them. The Lucky and Wild Evolver Rally-X and Gnade Dignistar of Team Orange, the slowest of surviving racers, get two laps behind. The race is now finished, after 4 hours of night endurance race, and after that, it's the time for racers to take a full rest. The result leaderboard is as shown:

1. Kamata Angelus / White Angel

2. Soldat Crinale / Nightmare Racer

3. Assoluto Fatalita / Import Tuner

4. Terrazi Starnose / No Loser

5. Gnade G00 / West Germany Corporation

6. Age Solo Ecureuil / Team Age Solo

7. Himmel EO / Zero on the Roads

**One lap behind**

8. Danver Bayonet / Hornet

9. Danver HJ6000 / Hot Rod Customs

10. Soldat Rauna / Import Tuner

11. Assoluto Bisargento / Import Tuner

12. Danver Hi-Night / Position 69

13. Lucky and Wild Madbull / Position 69

14. Danver Spectra / Hot Rod Customs

**Two lap behind**

15. Lucky and Wild Evolver/ Rally-X Project

16. Gnade Dignistar / Team Orange

* * *

After the race, both Minun (Kamata Angelus driver) and Mudkip (Soldat Crinale driver) hugged together at podium, along with Chespin, who tooks 3rd place with his Assoluto Fatalita backed by Europe-based Import Tuner team. Mudkip got a second place at race by a second behind, but he counted this as a honorable victory as he is on podium. Both Mudkip and Minun talked with Chespin, which is also an editor of Europe-based Import Tuner magazine, and is also fluent in Japanese language.

"Harimaron-san, is your car backed by the magazine company you worked at?" Mudkip asked.

"Yes, Mizugorou-san, and Minun, congrats on you for winning the night championship."

"No need. I also thank you for racing with us, and also congratulate on you for winning the podium finish." Minun commented on Chespin's podium finish as a 3rd position.

"That's all. Sounds as your Assoluto Fatalita being in good condition. My Soldat Crinale, also in the same condition." Mudkip also described about his machine.

"My Kamata Angelus is also in good condition. You're really fast, too." Minun exclaimed.

"You're faster than me. But I also visited this country to research on tuning cars and Japanese racing events." Chespin added.

"SOUNDS GREAT!" Both Minun and Mudkip shouted.

"That's all, friend. May I have a lunch with you two tomorrow morning?" Chespin asked.

"Yeah. But it's 1AM, and we locals are sleeping already. It's time we go to sleep." Minun added.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." Chespin added.

"Let's go home." Mudkip said.

As it's late night, all the guys here drove back home, and they are preparing for night sleep to the next day.


	7. Beyond the Crinale

(Note: This chapter was uploaded 15 days later since the last chapter.)

In the morning, Mudkip was in his Soldat Crinale when his phone rang. When Mudkip picked up the phone, he said "Hello, Mizugorou-san speaking. Who's this guy?"

It was Emolga calling him and he said "I'm Emonga-san, and I would like to find anyone who drives a Soldat Crinale. That Crinale has a black paintjob with purple fire decorations."

Mudkip then said frightened manner "OH MY GOD, SOLDAT MUST BE IN TROUBLE!"

Emolga then said "But that's their business. Let's talk one-make race. I want to race you. Leave tomorrow night open. Make sure your engine is fully operational by then, or it will be pointless. I trust you. I will be in touch."

Mudkip then hung up the phone and said "I saw something coming. He wanted to race me. I better talk with my friends."

Mudkip then left and came to Eneos gas station where Treecko just finished up his part-time job and was about to leave.

When Mudkip came, Treecko said "Hey, what's up?"

Mudkip said "Hello, friend. I have a favor to ask. I may be racing tomorrow, so I want to make this engine usable by then. I need your help."

Mudkip then said "You know where Soldat Tuning Shop is located. I have no clue, so I need help. Please show me how!"

Treecko said "Okay."

Mudkip said "Thank you, friend."

Treecko then said "But there's one thing I'm not so sure about. Are you sure you want to send your Crinale to Soldat Tuning Shop?"

Mudkip said "Well I would like to check the status of my machine. So I've decided to do it myself. I want to be able to use the engine to its full potential by tomorrow night."

Treecko said "Okay. In that case, I will help you. I will give you a map that directs to Soldat Tuning Shop."

Mudkip then said "Thank you so much, guys! You're a huge help."

Treecko then said "It's the least I could do. You are my old friend, and I have always looked out for you."

In the evening, Mudkip took his Crinale into Soldat Tuning Shop. One of the workers then came into the store and said to Mudkip "Are you really want to have maintenance for your Crinale? We'll help you."

The worker then looked at the engine and said "Wow, the engine looks still new, but I can tell that this engine isn't just another engine. You got nice fuel injectors and a wild twisted header. I think it's highly tuned based on turbochargers. It's really tuned-up in-house by our company. It sure is hard to believe that this engine has less power than the old one. May I redo your engine again?"

Mudkip then agreed with the worker, and the worker said "Well, I'll start maintenance to enhance the machine's maximum potential."

While finishing the maintenance, the worker told Mudkip "Okay. Now you just have to screw others down."

The same worker then said "That's it. Now it's done. Okay, that will do it. Don't you think it was easier than you thought, right?"

Mudkip said "Thank you. I wouldn't have known how to do it alone."

The worker told Mudkip "Repairing isn't the end of it. Just because it's a clean high-revving engine doesn't mean that it will rev infinitely. Without proper maintenance, you can't have a full-blast race. I'm sure everybody knows. If you don't know its limit, you may end up damaging this engine."

Then Emolga came to the Soldat Tuning Shop. He looked at the car and found out it was Mudkip's Soldat Crinale.

Mudkip got out of his Crinale to talk with Emolga. He said "It looks like you're ready. We will race like planned. I will let you pick the course for our race."

Emolga asked "What is your number for your Crinale? Mine is 13, 13th Racing Devil."

Mudkip then answered "17. Nightmare Racer 17."

Emolga then said "Okay, that's fine. I will see you there. See you later." Emolga and Mudkip then left in their Soldat Crinales.

Somebody phone-called Mudkip, and said "Where are you two racing, men?" & Mudkip said "I will come root for you."

Meanwhile Mudkip went to the gas station to talk with Chespin outside his Assoluto Fatalita. Chespin said "What's up with you, Mizugorou?" & Mudkip said "I will race tonight."

Chespin said "With who?"

Mudkip said "That's Emonga and his Crinale. I have something to ask. Can you come with me?"

Chespin said "Of course."

Mudkip said "Thanks. You will follow up later.", and he then drove back home.

At night, Emolga is waiting for Mudkip, for the challenge. Mudkip and Chespin got into the Fukuoka Airport. Minccino asked Emolga "What is it?"

Emolga said "Haven't we seen that Soldat Crinale before? I am racing this guy tonight. It's numbered 17."

Mudkip went to go inside and said "Are you sure you want to race?"

Emolga then said "Thank you, Mizugorou-san."

Chespin walked out from his Assoluto Fatalita, and said to Emolga "A day before, Mizugorou had defeated the Monstrous, stopped their entrance in Kyushu region. His Crinale does better than those Monstrous guys here."

Emolga then said to Mudkip "Mizugorou, I've never heard that you have defeated the Monstrous here weeks before. As such, they won't be able to race me here. Kyushu racers like you are mostly inferior to that Monstrous. So do you want to race with me?"

"Well" Mudkip said.

As both Emolga and Mudkip, and their Crinales are on the car park, many spectators said "Wow, two Crinales in a single race! I've never seen such like this anywhere."

Emolga said "So, where did you race?"

Mudkip said "Fukuoka Expressway."

Both the Soldat Crinales are on the starting ramp outside Fukuoka Airport, many spectators said "Wow, two Crinales on the same grid! I've never seen such epic race like this anywhere!"

Both Mudkip and Emolga starts revving their Soldat Crinales, the exhaust sound can be heard, and they are readying for a race. Chespin then reached on the starting area.

Chespin, on the starting position, said to Mudkip and Emolga "Are you ready?"

Mudkip and Emolga shouted "YES"

Chespin then said "We're going in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Both the Crinales went off together, leaving smokes behind.


	8. Critical Velocity

Mudkip and Emolga are going all out from the starting grid, and are going to their full throttle, putting into the sudden death match between their Soldat Crinales.

While racing, Mudkip heard something said in his mind "By revving up to a high RPM at lower gear and you be able to corner at a higher speed. Notice that, Mizugorou. Unseal the monster machine's capabilities.", sounds as the worker told him.

Emolga also said "This 13th Racing Crinale is so fast that I'm kind of scared. This car is like nothing I have ever driven. It needs more detailed maintenance. I also have to watch the gauges while I'm racing. I've gained the skills I was craving. This Crinale is a heck of a lot better than that Monstrous, handling-wise."

Mudkip runs ahead at 300km/h on the straight, and Emolga is slipstreaming behind. The Nightmare Racer was running down the expressway before approaching the toll road.

Mudkip then said " I'm impressed because you could race me using a same car. Racers like you do exist! I can't lose on my home turf! This will be the toughest race here!"

Upon apporaching the Kyushu Expressway toll road, both Mudkip and Emolga drifts into corner, and the smoking tyres can be heard.

In Fukuoka Airport, Chespin told Minccino "Mizugorou has a straight forward potential like Emonga, and their Crinales are basically same. Except tuning and skills. Although they are powered by the same engines with same power, Mizugorou is straight-focused, while Emonga is drift-happy one."

Back at the Toll Road after passing the toll, Emolga pushed behind Mudkip with a little turbo boost. Mudkip tried his best to avoid being overtaken on the straight line of the toll road.

Mudkip said to Emolga "Good pass racers are the coolest. You're not bad, Emonga. Your sharp technique could convince anyone. But I can't getting overtaken in this straight!"

Emolga said to Mudkip "At this route, I will going full blast. I will finish you in this duel! You're a great opponent. You've set my spirit on fire!"

Both Soldat Crinales were pushing over 350km/h, with Emolga trying to overtake Mudkip through slipstreaming. Emolga said "My Crinale is now in full potential on this route, and, Mizugorou, you'll fall behind on this race."

Mudkip said "Unlike you, I was born ready! Your Crinale might be spinned out because of your wrong setting."

Mudkip then said at himself "It's physically and mentally demanding to maintain extreme intensity while dealing with the continuous lateral G-force. Especially when the course is this tricky at maximum speeds. Other racers would have given up by now. Stamina will be a major factor here."

Before entering the Route 4 behind the next toll, Emolga drifts again as Mudkip turn too wide, giving him a chance to overtake.

Upon approaching the toll, Emolga was in the lead, with Mudkip falling behind. Emolga has now taught his strategy after Mudkip loses focus on this fork.

Mudkip said "What is this? His strategy has changed. I didn't crash anything. I'll push my Crinale back to its maximum potential."

Emolga then said "I was being cautious at first. The theory for passes says not to go 100% before determining the road conditions. But this round is a different story!"

Mudkip then said "I will chase him to the end! My Crinale is finally returned to its minimum potential. I have never wanted to win a race this badly. Is it because I took a mistake? I just want to win with my Nightmare 17 Crinale!"

After passing the toll, Mudkip trying to get back his Crinale to the maximum potential, trying to stick behind Emolga's 13th Racing Crinale.

Mudkip said "It's running the way I want it to. I'm all fired up! This is my own Crinale!"

On the next part of Route 4, Emolga was followed by Mudkip, and both their Crinales were closing the gap between them. Mudkip is now using his slipstreaming technique, as Emolga did before. On the intersection between Ryutsu Center Dori and Route 4, Mudkip was pushing his Nightmare 17 Crinale behind Emolga's 13th Racing Crinale.

Entering the Fukuoka Expressway Route 1 on the fork, Mudkip unleashed the full-speed drift, to avoid going wide again as he did previously this race.

"Basically, I step on the accelerator to swing. It's the same as before, but I can clearly see a major difference when drifting at full speed. I know how to control this car now!" Mudkip said.

On the Route 1, Both Mudkip and Emolga are unleasing their nitrous oxide, pushing their cars to the limit and also pushing each other to the limit. They both drifted on the turn into Route 2.

Emolga said "I must take this final chance to win this race, and I must handle my Crinale carefully.

Before entering Kuko Dori section, Emolga and Mudkip are now fight tfor the last chance, with them being at parallel on the road. After approaching the beginning of Kuko Dori section, Emolga feels his Crinale losing its rear grip, and he then says "Could it be the tires? Or greasy surface? The rear traction is slipping. The rear tires are losing their grip. This is bad. The torque increase puts more stress on the tires."

"What? My tires losing the grip? Am I running on oil? I must not give on on this!" Mudkip said on his head.

The race is now on the slippery, greasy roads, Mudkip and Emolga are trying to keep their Crinales from crashing the walls, but they are trying to slow down too.

But... Emolga lost control, spinned his 13th Racing Crinale on this greasy sector, and Mudkip drifted his Nightmare Crinale on the turn of Kuko Dori section, before reaching the goal.

Emolga kept his Crinale from crashing the walls, and said "The surface is greasy, I cannot handle on this area. Mizugorou, I bet you're lucky. I made a mistake here. You win on this route, bro."

After reaching at the Fukuoka Airport, Emolga and Mudkip are discussing after they went out of their machines."

"Mizugorou!"

"Emonga!"

Emolga said "Thanks for the race. I got back safely, but I made a mistake on that greasy roads before that. You win on this race, and you know the strategy on drifting on tricky conditions."

Mudkip then said "I think you have handled it wrongly. I did a mistake first before. Nevermind. You did it, too."

Emolga also said "I am very impressed with you. Your Soldat Crinale is different in driving style compared to mine. I'm faster in skills but you can defeat me on your home course with the same car. I'm sure we can do it. Sounds interesting, friend?"

Mudkip gets in his machine, taking out a copy of Soldat Crinale catalogue book, and giving over to Emolga.

Mudkip then told Emolga "The Soldat Crinale, in fact, is Soldat's flagship tuning car that was produced in limited numbers, but customers can do makeups on their Crinales, like special stickers, two-tone decals or changing body colors. Give this and read. It's a good catalogue."

Before getting in his Crinale, Emolga said to Mudkip "Well, thanks for your catalogue here. But my next target here will be Minun and his Kamata Angelus. I'll race him tomorrow. Anyways, goodbye, Mizugorou. See you tomorrow."

Mudkip then got in his Crinale and drove off. Emolga followed.


	9. The Angel and the Devil

On this next day, today is the rainy day, and many were not taking in the rain. Minun was checking his e-mail account, and found a message from Kamata Company. The message reads:

"We, Kamata Motor Company Ltd, have been renewed the contract with Zihua Motor and Parts Corporation (Zihua Motors in short) as parts supplier for your Kamata Angelus (also known as Zihua Archangel in some countries). The contract was extended to X years. We will continue working together with Zihua Motors for making better vehicles. If you have any inquiries, please..."

Suddenly, his phone rang. When Minun picked up the phone, he said "Hello, Minun speaking. Who's this guy?"

It was Emolga calling him and he said "I'm Emonga-san, and I would like to find anyone who drives a Kamata Angelus there."

Minun then said "Yes, I'm. What do you want to do with me?"

Emolga then said "I want to race you this tonight. Could you meet at Fukuoka Airport? I'll wait for you."

Mudkip then hung up the phone and said "I better talk with my friends."

Minun drives his Kamata Angelus, and went to restaurant where Mudkip and Chespin are enjoying breakfast.

When Minun came, Chespin said "Hey, what's up, Minun?"

Mudkip said "Hey Minun. Emonga requested you for a favor. He will race you tonight. He informed me yesternight. But, why didn't you join us for a trip yesterday?"

Minun then said "I'm attending Kamata Motor Company's invitation. That invitation is very important, and I repaired my Angelus there, too. Anyways, sorry for absence I've caused yesterday."

Mudkip said "Okay. That's all."

Minun said "Thank you, friend."

Chespin then said "And, I forgot to inform you, I've took pictures at Emonga's Soldat Crinale yesternight. It's cool machine! Matching with your Kamata Angelus can be a dream combo, too."

Minun said "Well I had checked my machine yesterday so I'll able to use it to its full potential by tonight."

Chespin said "Any things you have seen there yesterday?"

Minun then said "I've seen some Fieras and RC410s there. There are also some SYNCis there."

Mudkip then said "Wow, those cars are hot! Don't you take photos there? But your Angelus is still awesome."

Minun said to Mudkip "Thank you, Mizugorou-san. What about your race results against Emonga yesternight?"

Mudkip said "I won that race, but I was impressed that he uses the same car as me. He's a skilled racer, too."

Mudkip then said to Minun "But yesternight, Emonga lost a race on the last portion of the road due to greasy roads that occured earlier. I sure hope he has recovered from the loss he suffered against me, and will bring up his best to challenge you tonight."

Chespin said to Mudkip "Do you think he can win Minun in this race? Except if he has a good strategy."

Emolga parked his Crinale outside the restaurant, and found that Minun was discussing with Mudkip and Chespin. Emolga got out of his Crinale to talk with Minun. He said "Looks like you're ready. I would like to talk something with that guy."

Minun asked to Emolga "Hey, seems as you have arrived early here. Are you sure you want to race tonight?"

Emolga then answered "Yep. Everybody know you're one of the top racers here. I will wait for your challenge tonight."

Minun said "Sure? If yes, we will meet at Fukuoka Airport tonight."

Emolga then said "Okay, that's fine. I will see you there. See you later." Emolga then left in his Soldat Crinale.

"Where are you two racing, guys?" Mudkip asked.

"Fukuoka Airport. As he said about." Minun replied.

Meanwhile Chespin looked at a guy, in which he didn't know, drove back at home. He then asked Minun "Who's that guy, Minun?" & Minun said "That's Emonga. He drove back home now. He will race you tonight so please come in."

After having lunch at the same restaurant, the discussion continues.

Minun asked "Would you want to meet at airport?"

Chespin said "Of course. And, I'll travel back to Europe with my working coporates. After that, you take care yourself."

Minun said "Thanks. I will. Wish you a happy trip here."

"Take care yourself. See you next time." Mudkip then said to Chespin.

Shortly, both Mudkip and Chespin droves back home. And Minun then later went home.

At night, Emolga is waiting for Minun, for the challenge. Minun drives down into the Fukuoka Airport. Minccino asked Emolga "What is it?"

Emolga said "That is Minun's Kamata Angelus. He's fast on highway, if a challenger wants to race him."

Minun runs at Emolga and said "Are you sure you want to race?"

Emolga then said "Yes. I will race now. Minun, anything else?"

Mudkip and Chespin then arrives at the airport, one of them told Minccino "Minun was one of the fastest hashiriyas (street racers) in Kyushu region over the years, but he did obey the traffic rules. He didn't speeding anyway if he's not racing anyone. He barely races any street racers here."

"Minun, I've never heard that you are one of the fastest street racers in Kyushu region. But many people think you're slow until any challengers requested for race. Would you like to race with my friend here?" Minccino then said to Minun.

"Well. He said he will race me this tonight." Minun said.

As both Emolga and Minun, and their "Special Class" machines are on the car park, many spectators said "Wow, what a weird combo! We've never seen such like this anywhere.", shouting thunderously like yesterday where Emolga and Mudkip are battled each other.

Emolga said "So, where did you race, friend?"

Minun said "Fukuoka Expressway, like yesterday where Mizugorou raced you."

Both the Soldat Crinale and Kamata Angelus are on the starting ramp outside Fukuoka Airport, many spectators said "I've never seen such a dream race like this anywhere!"

Both Minun and Emolga starts revving their "Special Class" machines, the exhaust sound can be heard, and sounds more deafening than any other street racer's. They are readying for a race. Chespin then reached on the starting area.

Chespin, on the starting position, said to Minun and Emolga "Are you ready?"

"YES" Minun and Emolga shouted.

Chespin then said "We're going in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Both the Soldat Crinale and Kamata Angelus went off together, leaving smokes and exhaust sounds behind.


	10. Full Throttle! Extreme Rainy Battle!

Minun and Emolga are going all out from the starting grid, and are going to their full throttle, putting into the fiery sudden death duel between their dream race machines. However, the rain starts again after morning rain, making strategy being more difficult on this duel.

While racing, Minun heard something said in his mind "Calm down and drive at low to medium speed even traffic volume is low. And, many said White Angel racers are known to have no weaknesses, but your potential is still high. Notice that, Minun. Unseal the the White Angel's capabilities.", sounds as the worker told him yesterday.

Emolga also said "I was being cautious yesterday. The theory for highway routes says not to go 100% before determining the road conditions. But tonight is a different story!"

Emolga now runs ahead at 300km/h through hydroplanning on the straight, and Minun is slipstreaming behind. The White Angel and 13th Racing Devil were running down the expressway before approaching the toll road.

Emolga then said "I'm impressed because you could race my black car using your own white machine. Racers like you do exist! I can't lose on this wet race! This will be tougher than yesternight!"

Upon apporaching the Kyushu Expressway toll road, both Minun and Emolga drifts into corner, but the wet roads making drifting easier.

In Fukuoka Airport, Chespin told Mudkip and Minccino "Minun's driver title (White Angel) said the racers under this title were rumored to have no weakness, But Minun was not unleashed his potential yet since Battle Royale event. Emolga, under his 13th Racing Devil title, would be better than yesterday, as he would be recovered from the loss he suffered yesterday."

Back at the Toll Road after passing the toll, Emolga pulls the gap with a little turbo boost. Minun then speeds up on the straight line after passing through the toll road.

Minun said to Emolga "Good pass racers are the coolest. You're not bad, Emonga. Your sharp technique could convince anyone. But you go first. I'll chase you later."

Emolga said to Minun "At this route, I will going full blast. I will finish you in this duel! You're a great opponent. You challenged me on wet roads!"

Both Emolga's Soldat Crinale and Minun's Kamata Angelus were pushing over 350km/h, with Minun trying to overtake Emolga through slipstreaming. Emolga said "My Crinale is now in full potential on this route, and, Minun, you'll be defeated on this wet race."

Minun said "I'll push my machine ato the lead now. I must not lose on the track. I must use my own strategy."

Minun then said at himself "Today's raining again. The wet roads making race more difficult, and it's physically and mentally demanding to maintain extreme intensity while dealing with the continuous lateral G-force and hydroplanning grip. Especially when the course is this tricky at maximum speeds. Stamina and strategy will be major factors here."

Before entering the Route 4 behind the next toll, Emolga drifts again.

Upon approaching the toll, Emolga was still in the lead, with Minun was still behind. Emolga has now taught his strategy. Minun then drifted his machine later.

Minun said "The wet races can be difficult to encounter. I'll push my Angelus to its maximum potential. Hydro-sliding can be tricky."

Emolga then said "The wet races are tricky, and powersliding is fun. Most racers might give up now."

Mudkip then said "I will chase him to the end, and my Kamata Angelus is finally returned to its potential. I'll handle my strategy correctly here."

After passing the toll, Minun trying to get back his machine to the maximum potential, trying to stick behind Emolga's Crinale. The rain still continues, and Minun's Angelus now gained its grip throughout aquaplanning.

Minun said "It's running the way I want it to. My Kamata Angelus has been gained its grip! I'm pushing to the max!"

On the next part of Route 4, Emolga was followed by Minun, and both Soldat Crinale and Kamata Angelus were closing the gap between them. Minun is sticking his Angelus' tires under the wet roads, pushing his machine closely behind Emolga's Crinale. On the Ryutsu Center Dori, Minun was tailgating his Kamata Angelus behind Emolga's Soldat Crinale.

Entering the Fukuoka Expressway Route 1 on the fork, Minun unleashed his potential, taking the drift on the corner, sliding the wet roads.

"Basically, I step on the accelerator to slide. It's the same as before, but I can clearly see a major difference when drifting in rain. This is hydro-sliding! I know how to do this now!" Minun said.

On the Route 1, Both Minun and Emolga are unleasing their nitrous oxide, pushing their cars to the limit and also pushing each other to the limit. They both drifted on the turn into Route 2.

Emolga said "I must handle this on wet race! Wet roads can be difficult to drift. I must conquer wet races now!"

Before entering Kuko Dori section, Minun and Emolga are now battling to the end, with them being at parallel on the road. After approaching the beginning of Kuko Dori section, Emolga feels his Crinale losing its rear grip after drifting, and he then says "The torque increase puts more stress on the tires. Could I'm shaking? No. I'm not drifting."

"What? My tires losing the grip again? I must not give up on this! The wet races are tricky." Minun said on his head.

Minun and Emolga are trying to keep their "Special Class" machines from crashing the walls, but they are trying to slow down too.

Minun found his Kamata Angelus regained the grip, and attempting to drift on Kuko Dori exit, after overtook Emolga.

But Emolga lost control, spinned his Crinale on the Kuko Dori exit, and Minun drifted his Kamata Angelus on the turn of Kuko Dori section, before reaching the goal. He then entered the Fukuoka Airport, and said in his head "I WIN?! The finish has just passed!".

Emolga did a mistake again, and this costing him race a race. He said in his head "Am I mad? I did a mistake again. Do better next time."

After reaching at the Fukuoka Airport, Emolga and Minun are called by their friends including Mudkip, Minccino and Chespin.

"How about your race, Minun, and Emonga?"

Emolga said to Minun "Thanks for the race. I got back safely, but I made a mistake on again. You win on this race, and you know the strategy on drifting on tricky conditions."

Minun then said "You may used the wrong strategy. Nevermind. You did it for this race, too."

"Harimaron-san, I missed out the chances of winning a race. I'll do better next time." Emolga said to Chespin.

"Congrats on Minun, you'd won the races, and, what's about you?" Mudkip said.

"Mizugorou, I know how to learn drifting on wet roads now. It was tricky but I used my own strategy to learn it." Minun said.

"Emonga, good luck after this race. Use your strategy correctly." Chespin said to Emolga.

"Chillarmy, let's get in my car." Emolga said to Minccino.

Before getting in his Crinale, Minccino and Emolga said to Minun and Mudkip "Goodbye. See you next time."

"Take care, Harimaron. Have a good trip. Sayonara!" Minun and Mudkip said to Chespin.

"Wow, I never know that you can speak Japanese. I learned it too. SAYONARA, Mizugorou, and Minun!"

Emolga, Minccino and Chespin all replied.

Minun then get in his Kamata Angelus, and drove back home. Mudkip then drive away in his own Soldat Crinale. Chespin is prepared for returning to Europe with his coporates in their three machines. Emolga and Minccino then returned to their hotel.


	11. Ryukyu Islands Alliance

Several days later, in Nagasaki town, Minun was enjoying a ramen and juice as his breakfast, and his Kamata Angelus was parked nearby Danver Bass Cruisers (a modded Hummers?), which used by the restaurant staffs for delivery purporses. Two guys, allegedly looked like Pichu Brothers, are talking about their next target.

"Brother, what is that guy doing? Looks like he's our friends, but he's not." Pichu One whispered.

"Judging that actions, he's the driver of that white car. Shall we talk with him, or race him?" Pichu Two replied.

"Don't talk about that guy, let's have a breakfast. I think he's very serious one, especially while he's on racing. We'll waiting for him to walk away." Pichu One replied.

"Does this mean we had to wait until he drives that car away?" Pichu Two replied.

Minun thinks that those two guys are talking about him, so he first ignores them by continuing his breakfast without any response.

Pichu One asked "that guy did not respond to us. Is he an unnerved, ignorant or what?"

"I think he's serious one, too. Do you have any word on this guy?" Pichu Two replied.

"Please be silent, don't let that guy responding to us, or we will be in bad luck." Pichu One warned Pichu Two.

As Minun had finished his breakfast, he grabs the keys, walking to his machine, getting in, and drove back home. The imposter "Pichu Brothers" are still in discussion.

"Seeing as he driving away, what should we do?" Pichu Two asked.

"Find another guy and talk with him. Talk with that same guy won't do any good." Pichu One replied.

"You mean Gizamimi Pichu?" Pichu Two asked.

"Nope. I had raced her a year before. I lost once on Mount Aso in Kumamoto Prefecture when I spinned my Kamata Fiera out on the last turn. She's quick Kamata Fiera driver here. Anyways, losing is not permanent so I will not taking rematch against that gal." Pichu One talked about Spiky-eared Pichu who defeat him last year.

"What about the girl?" Pichu Two asked.

"I'm gonna told you that she is a genius, and knows everything. She also have an higher IQ than us. She does have agile response so we couldn't see her weakness directly. Even she's just a single challenger, she can defeat me at Ryukyu Islands Alliance. Just find another one and we'll be complicated." Pichu One replied.

"Ya all, we have to wait until somebody challenges us to a race. Let's continue our meal." Pichu Two then replied.

After breakfast, the imposter "Pichu Brothers" gone back into their Kamata Fiera, and driving around the streets in every town in every prefecture. Their Kamata Fiera has team name "Ryukyu Islands Alliance" written on upper section of the windshield and doors.

*11:00AM*

Upon reaching the Fukuoka Prefecture, the imposter "Pichu Brothers" pressed the horn button on the steering wheel, honking Mudkip who is driving his purple-black Soldat Crinale on the Kyushu Expressway, and overtakes him. Mudkip thinks those brothers want to challenge him, so he speeds up, and sticking behind the Pichu Brothers' Kamata Fiera.

Mudkip found that the Fiera has the wordmark embossing "Ryukyu Islands Alliance" on its sides (including doors), and suspected that the Pichu Brothers are part of that race team. He then said "Whoa, who driving that machine very fast, and prompt me to race him by just honking? It's a rubbish attitude! I'll finish them off!"

The Pichu Two then said "Look, he's coming! We must block that car on this expressway, because it's exotically fast!"

"I'll do, brother. We are not just racing him, but also going to a specific location." Pichu One said.

"12:00PM*

Upon approaching at Fukuoka city, the imposter "Pichu Brothers" parked their Kamata Fiera outside restaurant, and Mudkip also later parked his machine.

When Mudkip enters the restaurant, the imposter "Pichu Brothers" called him in, and told him "We are part of 'Ryukyu Islands Alliance', a local race team based in Ryukyu Islands. Many of us are from these areas, with few others come from other parts of Japan. Geographically, we usually challenges racers from Kyushu region, but we also challenges the racers from other Japanese regions such as Kanto, Hokkaido and Kansai. We are one of the semi-professional racing teams in this region. Do you want to race us?"

Mudkip accepted the race request, and asked the Pichu Brothers "Who are you, guys?"

"I am Pichu One, and here is my little brother, Pichu Two. But you can just call me Pichu. We will come to your area tomorrow." Pichu One replied.

Mudkip then reminded "And, don't forget to bring your all teammates here, or I'll reject your request."

"Oh, I forgot something to ask. Did you see that rabbit-mouse?" Pichu Two said.

"Nope, that's all. Thanks." Mudkip said.

The Pichu Brothers accepted the rules Mudkip given, and walks away from this restaurant. Mudkip then drive back home.

*07:20PM*

The Pichu Brothers parked their Kamata Fiera outside restaurant in Kanda City of Fukuoka Prefecture, while Minun was having a dinner there.

When Pichu Brothers enters the restaurant, they called out at Minun, and asked him "So long time we found you and your car since this morning. Are you the driver of that white machine?"

Minun remembered what he done this morning, and said to the Pichu Brothers "Yes. What you want to do to me?"

"Do you want to challenge us?" Pichu One replied.

Minun then accepted the race request, and asked the Pichu Brothers "Who are you, guys?"

"I am Pichu One, and here is my little brother, Pichu Two. But you can just call me Pichu. We are part of 'Ryukyu Islands Alliance', a local race team based in Ryukyu Islands. We usually challenges racers from Kyushu region, but we also challenges the racers from other regions in Japan such as Kanto, Hokkaido and Kansai. Do you want to race us? We will come to your area tomorrow." Pichu One replied.

"Are you sure you want to race tomorrow?" Minun then asked.

Pichu Two answered "Yes, my brother will race you tomorrow. Any word on him?"

"Nope." Minun spoke.

The Pichu Brothers then ordered some food, and Minun walked out, before they finished the dinner. Shortly, he gets in his Kamata Angelus, driving back home.

*08:00PM*

At the gas station in Hakata, Mudkip knocked on Kamata Angelus' door said "Minun, are you in there?"

Minun woke up from a dreamless nap, opened the door, and Mudkip said "The Ryukyu Islands Alliance is going to challenge us tomorrow."

"Reallly? I also got that news." Minun said.

"The team is a semi-professional one, but they're very fast. I spotted a Kamata Fiera that belongs to them this morning. Any word on this team before tomorrow?" Mudkip said. "Nope." Minun spoke.

Mudkip then said "Do your best, Minun, get prepared for tomorrow's challenges".

"That's all." Minun then replied, and droves back home. Mudkip then also leaves off the gas station later.


	12. Brother's needs

On the next morning, the Pichu Brothers of Ryukyu Islands Alliance are on the restaurant around Aso, Kumamoto, having cup of tea and enjoying are discussing about their random stuffs and night street races.

Pichu Big asked "What thing do you want to ask, brother?"

"It's time to check our car after we left off. Sure?"

"And, any other things else?"

"Got my ukulele. I'd play it after finishing my breakfast, brother." Pichu Little replied.

"Yummy like... Where did you order this?" Pichu Little added as he ate something delicious sandwich.

"It's the expensive one, brother. The cheap ones are less delicious in my opinion." Pichu Big answered.

Pichu Little then brought out his ukulele, and playing the music after finished he and his brother's breakfast. This ukulele gained him an alter ago as a civilian job, and earned himself a new alias as Ukulele Pichu since he played it on the streets years ago.

As the Ukulele Pichu is playing the ukulele, Spiky-eared Pichu, which was walking along the street, gets attracted by the melody the Ukulele Pichu has played. She then fell in love with him, and goes to huge him tightly. The Ukulele Pichu releases his ukulele and hug the Spiky-eared Pichu while the ukulele is still playing automatically, with melody continues. The Pichu Big also fell asleep under the romantic melody when his brother was falling in love with his rival. Both the Pichu Little, or Ukulele Pichu, and Spiky-eared Pichu were loving each other, and dancing together like couple doing ballet dance.

After dancing, both Ukulele Pichu and Spiky-eared Pichu were walked into their machine, and drove back to another location. As the rhythm gone softer, and disappears, the Pichu Big woke up, and found his brother have gone to another location. He then said "Where did my brother go? I think he's now have a new girlfriend. Just let him go. I don't argue about this relationship. I'll race myself tonight, even without him."

Pichu Big then moved his Kamata Fiera to the Kamata Tuning shop in Mikubo.

On the romantic road trip, the Spiky-eared Pichu drives her new Kamata RC410 while the Ukulele Pichu plays his ukulele, and singing on a romantic tone. He express his feelings towards her through this way, and Spiky-eared Pichu was blushed as she felt she was in the deep love with the Pichu Little.

"I love you, brother..." Spiky-eared Pichu sang.

"I love you too, sister..." Pichu Little said, and he was blushed too.

At Kamata Tuning branch, Pichu asked the tuner for extra maintenance while tuning, and the tuner agreed.

The maintenance progress, including engine cleanups, intake exchange, nitrous refills and all of them, are completed, and Pichu Big's Kamata Fiera can be now driven out.

*03:00PM*

At Tenyamachi, Fukuoka, Mudkip was at home while checking his Soldat Raggio (Soldat Raggios are, in fact, modified Honda NSXs), which was not used for some years. He then commented on his Raggio "Wow, nothing rusted. This monster machine still looks new, and the engine has not have been any problems. I guess this is the time to use it."

Mudkip then drive his Soldat Raggio out, and the engine sound still can be heard, along with roaring exhausts. The retractable lights are still functional, and all of them are under mint condition. He then drives his car to the gas station as filling the gas is only his job for this car.

The roaring engine sound, with the retractable headlamps, are back when Mudkip's blue Raggio are now on the streets. In fact, Soldat Raggios are still popular in Japan because of "made in Japan" chassis. This Raggio is the Gamp Raggio Type-S, which has unholy drifting performance and a devilly tuned engine.

Mudkip then sends his Soldat Raggio to the Soldat Tuning Shop, and the tuner said "although you've not used this car for many years, your car is still on maximum condition, and the engine is clean. After some modifications, your car will run smoother. Would you like to peform the maintenance?"

Mudkip then agreed.

After performing the maintenance, Mudkip drove out his Soldat Raggio, and drives it on Kyushu Expressways.

At Kurume, Minun found a Terrazi Decision (a used Mazda RX-7) parked nearby the town. He found that car was similar to the last car he used. He thinks that car was not his.

*Flashback*

Two years ago, Minun, which was nicknamed "Integer Breaker", was challenged by Mudkip of Repley Team Group in his Soldat Raggio. He desperatedly needs a more powerful machine but his Terrazi Decision was maxed out. However, the cyan Terrazi Decision has nothing but a pair of fixed headlamps, a carbon bonnet and new drivetrain. At that time, this was on Kyushu Expressway.

Minun decided to race Mudkip, and the race was blasted off...

*End of flashback*

Minun found that he did lend this Terrazi Decision to others two years before he had enough money to bought and tuned his Kamata Angelus. At that time, he was undefeated but he's not wild as he puts pedestrian safety before his own. He then decided to take it.

*05:00PM*

On Aso Panorama Line nearby Mount Kishima, both Ukulele Pichu and Spiky-eared Pichu performed hot French kiss in the stopped Kamata RC410, and Spiky-eared Pichu moved and gets hugged onto Ukulele Pichu. The pairing was tense and tight, and she was unable to control over his tight hug and wet kiss.

Minutes later, the Spiky-eared Pichu holds off herself from Ukulele Pichu, and returned to her driver seat. The two were gasped for breath after tense French kiss, and swallowed saliva from each other. Again some minutes, the Ukulele Pichu talked about his brother's tonight's assignments with Spiky-eared Pichu.

"Did you want to race my brother tonight? He's organising a race tonight." Ukulele Pichu asked.

"Yeah, I'll race that guy tonight, but did he plan a rematch on me?" Spiky-eared Pichu nodded.

"No. But as more entrants are coming this night, I would to take a test against him tonight." Ukulele Pichu said.

"Let's go, honey!" Spiky-eared Pichu added, before driving her RC410 away from the road.

At night, in Tosu Chikushino Junction, at local street racer gathering, Spiky-eared Pichu enters the race with her Kamata RC410, and her boyfriend, Ukulele Pichu, as Pichu Little, opens the side windows, and called over Pichu Big for a challenge.

The Pichu Big said to both Pichu Little and Spiky-eared Pichu "If you want to race, brace yourselves here.", and Pichu Little said "Okay, I'll."

Spiky-eared Pichu said to Pichu Little "Let's go, honey."

Would both Pichu Little, or Ukulele Pichu, and Spiky-eared Pichu be able to become closer towards their relationship once they win the race? Or will both end in heartbreak if losing? Stay tuned.


	13. Exhausts of Liberation

When we last off, both the two Kamata machines (Pichu Big's Fiera and Spiky-eared Pichu's RC410) burn the tires off and going south into the Kyushu Expressway.

Spiky-eared Pichu had her RC410 in the lead, but Pichu Big's Fiera has passed immediately her at the expressway. Everyone, including Pichu Little, were stunned to see Kamata RC410 be passed so easily. However, Spiky-eared Pichu is able to keep up with Pichu Big on this high-speed battle.

On the high speed battle, Pichu Big said in his head "This is where my lightweight chassis and misfiring system excel! I want to take revenge against that girl now!" He then throw away Spiky-eared Pichu's heavier Kamata RC410 behind his Fiera.

"Let me show you who's the master of the highway! I will win this battle. But, I'll lose on this highway for now." Spiky-eared Pichu said, and she's getting tension for now, along with her boyfriend, Pichu Little, on passenger seat. Spiky-eared Pichu then pushing her RC410 to the maximum potential, and catching Pichu Big's Fiera.

Back at the starting area, Minun and Mudkip are discussing the race situation. Mudkip left his Soldat Raggio on running power, with retractable lights still on pop-up status. He then said "That Kamata Fiera is too powerful like a maxed-out Fiera. It's lightweight. No newer cars can imitate that, no matter how powerful it is."

"You're right, Mizugorou. This became a tough race for the two Pichu racers. Who will win?" Minun replied.

"I doubt either." Mudkip said.

Back at Kyushu Expressway, both Pichu Big and Spiky-eared Pichu were racing hard, with Spiky-eared Pichu keeping up. She said "That Fiera has an unbeatable acceleration that can even accelerate to 300km/h, but I may get a chance if comes to maximum speed."

Pichu Big in his Kamata Fiera said "That RC410 was designed for top-speed battles, and may be slower than this Fiera I've driven. But as she (Spiky-eared Pichu) pushes her RC410 at maximum speed, full-acceleration at top speed won't cut that."

Spiky-eared Pichu then took her Kamata RC410 to the another level.

Entering Tosu JCT Cloverleaf Interchange, Pichu Big then said "She isn't attacking from another angle. Why not? Her strategy is like playing Nobunaga's Ambition. Has she given up? No, I know very well that she is not like that. She will attack."

Both two Kamata machines then entering the Nagasaki Expressway above Tosu JCT, and went through tolls, and returned to the Kyushu Expressway after some turns, including some street runs.

Back at the starting area, Minun and Mudkip are now discussing the next race.

"Minun, are you ready for the next race? I am readying now!" Mudkip said.

"Yes. According to one of my friends, that Kamata RC410 driver, the Gizamimi Pichu has even defeated the D3 and Darts of Kansai Region last year. Underestimating her is not a good thing. So wait for the race come to an end. Did you know what I mean?" Minun added.

Back at the Kyushu Expressway, before merging into main route, Spiky-eared Pichu surprised Pichu Big by going outer way, and passing him using her RC410's maximized cornering speeds. She then pushes her RC410 to the maximum potential, again, before her boyfriend's brother's Fiera could. Pichu Big was shocked at Spiky-eared Pichu passing him.

Pichu Little then said to Spiky-eared "Amazing! Your RC410 completedly blocked the Fiera! Go, Gizamimi Pichu! Go go go!"

Spiky-eared Pichu then said "I did it! Now, pushing my RC410 to the max! It's on the top speed now!" She then punches her accelerator, and higher turbo boost allow her RC410 to pull away the gap. Both are now at over 300km/h.

Back at the starting ramp, which is now finish line, all racers, including Minun and Mudkip, are waiting for the two to pass. One of them said "Pichu! Keep it up! Keep it going!"

After the two racers crossed the finish line, Mudkip said "She did it!"

All of them were cheering when they looked Spiky-eared Pichu had won.

Spiky-eared Pichu walked over to Pichu Big, and shaked the hands. She said "In my opinion, your technique is as good as me."

"Thanks." Pichu Big replied, and his plans to rematch has been overridden.

Pichu Little then walked over to the two, and said to Spiky-eared Pichu "My brother and I are well aware of your exceptional abilities, and your continued success with my brother twice. Would you like to join our Ryukyu Islands Alliance Programme?"

"No need, but I can talk with you whenever we can." Spiky-eared Pichu added.

Both the trio then hugged themselves together, and Pichu Big said to Spiky-eared Pichu "You are amazing! Girls today have proved themselves time and again that when you have the willpower. Anything is possible! And, I've never been able to turn down a female racer anywhere."

"Quite a charmer I see. Let's say we get outta there and get some drinks?" Pichu Little asked.

"Better yet, we can all go to my house. Let's drive!" Pichu Big added.

"Thanks honey! I appreciate for your suggestions. Let's go, and we can have some fun tomorrow!" Spiky-eared Pichu said.

Both Pichu Brothers and Spiky-eared Pichu then drove their Kamata machines back to the house together. Minun and Mudkip then said goodbye to them before starting discussion.

After all racers left the area, Minun and Mudkip then talk together.

"I'll leave to Tokyo Prefecture tomorrow, as there are important gathering for our team there. Any word before it?" Mudkip said.

"Oh, the race is cancelled. Anyways, you can email me even you're there." Minun said.

"That's all. Goodbye, Minun, see you next time!" Mudkip said before he leaves with his Soldat Raggio.

After all left the area, Mudkip goes back home, and preparing for departure to Tokyo Prefecture. Minun then driving his Terrazi Decision back home, and parked nearby his home. He then put the "For Rent" cardboard stand on the roof, and went back to sleep. The stand also labels his phone number.

The next morning, Mudkip finished his backpack, and drove Soldat Crinale back to Tokyo Prefecture with his friend, Treecko. The black car with purple paintjob moves north back through expressways.


	14. Expressway Rider

*07:00AM*

While Minun woke up, he watched some morning dew dropped outside his house. He felt himself was lonely, but he's actually not. The White Angel Aura was powering his electric soul.

"Urgh... I shall go out and take a breakfast. Indeed. Just reliefing." Minun said.

He starts cleaning up himself in a bath, and keep all his important items including his laptop. He then get in his Kamata Angelus and drive to the restaurant.

But he stops near the restaurant, opening the windows, closing his eyes, taking a deep breathe. The weather was cold so he had to deep breathing in this fresh air, which was a rare phenomenon in the cities.

He felt he was like in a passenger aircraft, and the air was fresh. Suddenly, he gets sneezing, and closes his nose using his forepaw. He then opens up his eyes, and stepping his accelerator pedal softly, and parked his machine with windows closed.

There were no friends around for now, and Minun was gotta having a breakfast alone. He brings out his laptop, and surfs the website he wants, and projects.

After the breakfast was finished, Minun brings in back his laptop, placing it on the passenger seat, and drives away to the Fukuoka Expressway.

A mysterious limousine, "Monstrous", was approaching the Kyushu Region, shortly after Mudkip left. The limousine swept away all racers fron Chugoku and Shigoku regions. Their next target was to take a rematch against Mudkip, and continuing take out other racers from this region.

On the Fukuoka Expressway, Minun heard the sound of a monster machine he had remembered years ago. He then said "Was that Monstrous approaching? I must slow down, and let it overtake."

Minun was stepping his accelerator pedal lightly, and the Monstrous overtakes his Kamata Angelus. He looked at that limousine, amazed by its long body. The Monstrous then moved away.

Minun then stops near Meinohama area, and parked at a gas station at Uchihama. He switches off his engine, and enters the shop for looking goods.

*11:00AM*

The driver of the mysterious limousine was in Kasuya city, awaiting for a new challenger to challenge him. Minun drove his Kamata Angelus around Fukuoka, and spotted at the Monstrous. He then parked his white machine behind it, and take a nap.

The driver of Monstrous, Squirtle, looked at the Kamata Angelus parked behind his Monstrous. He glimpsed that car, and saw a stranger sleeping. He then knocks the window.

"Hey, who are you doing?" Squirtle said. Minun then wokes up, and Squirtle said "Do you gonna want to race?"

"Yes." Minun replied, and Squirtle informed him that he will be waiting at Tsubaki, nearby Yagiyama By-pass.

Minun then pushing the Kamata Angelus backwards, and drive to Tenpaizan.

Driving around Kyushu Expressway, Spiky-eared Pichu ride in a passenger seat of her Kamata RC410, with Pichu Little driving in the driver seat. The two are going to Hakata in an OutRun-style driving.

At a restaurant in Hakata, Spiky-eared Pichu told Pichu Little "bro, your driving technique is more amazing than everybody thinks. You controlled this car very well."

Pichu Little asked "How did you change your car just before? Your car looks new."

Spiky-eared Pichu then explained "Years before, I used my Kamata Fiera to race your brother, and won him on Mount Aso. After that, I used to challenge highway racers, and defeated D3 and Darts of Kansai Region. Months before, a street racing team, called RT Solvalou, were waiting for an indepedent racer to play with them. I attempted to challenge them, but ended up crashed my Fiera because of tyre puncture. Many saw this, and called for ambulance. I was okay but the car was wrecked, so I sold it to junkyard, and bought the newer RC410 a day after I joined as a race queen in Battle Royale event. At that time, you brothers did not come, and I raced your brother recently. I am really sad to see my Fiera being scrapped, but I'm happy with my newer RC410."

"I'm not really a racer, but my brother. I do race alone against anyone if my brother's not here. About my skills, I'm an all rounder like you and my brother. Many thinks girls are weak, but my brother and I know you're not. Some street racing gangs have girls as racers, but you're an indepedent racer." Pichu Little said.

"But, my father was a member of Mid Night Club, a respected street racing gang in Kanto and Kansai region. He was the friend of your parents before he died of disease. The Mid Night Club was later disbanded. My mom also died, of same reason at the same time, since I was very young. I cried all the night after my parent's funeral, but this has changed my life. How about your parents?" Spiky-eared Pichu said.

"When my brother and I were very young, my parents killed during their worktime. The murderer was arrested later, and we are starting to stand alone ourselves. Your father seems to be very respected by the street racers. Sorry to hear that. And, I never know you're fast at the first meet, but you have proved yourself at the recent meet." Pichu Little replied.

"I'm also sorry to hear about your bad news." Spiky-eared Pichu added.

As they are discussing, Pichu Big arrived, and gives Pichu Little some briefs.

"Brother. According to the reports, the Monstrous was reapproaching weeks after being defeated by a racer here. The Monstrous, this time, will challenge another racer, a white machine. According to my fixtures through analysis, that white machine will win. Let's have a look at night."

After briefing, Pichu Big joins the discussion, and are having some fun in the city.

*03:00PM*

"That Soldat Raggio lends to you. There's a key nearby that car." Mudkip emailed Minun about lending his car.

Parked the Kamata Angelus at Tenyamachi, Minun took the key Mudkip had left, and driving the Japan-made blue-colored Soldat Raggio. He then drives around Fukuoka Expressway.

"This Raggio is very fast. I'm not driving fast either. Pedestrian safety first." Minun commented while driving. The blue machine then moving at 300km/h, nearby Hakata Bay. Minun was also looking at the Fukuoka Yahoo JAPAN Dome, which was nearby him.

Minutes have passed, and the Soldat Raggio was running on Fukuoka Outer Loop Road. The blue machine had passed through many lanes before comes to Jonan Ward.


	15. Dangerous Machine

*04:00PM*

After going back to Mudkip's home in Tenyamachi, Minun parked the Soldat Raggio back to the parking lot., and moved back to his own Kamata Angelus. The white machine moved out, and going back to Kurume. Upon parked at Mii Train Station, Minun was asked by Squirtle, which got out of Monstrous.

"Hetare no Hito (Japanese for "useless guy"), do you really wanna race?" Squirtle asked.

"Yep. Where do you race?" Minun replied.

"Huh? At Fukuoka Airport. I'll challenge you to Meinohama upon race starts." Squirtle said.

After a discussion, Minun drives Kamata Angelus away, and back home. The mysterious limousine was glimpsed but no signs of its manufacturer brand, making it more even as strange as few people know its specifications. The Angelus then pushed its needle to its redline, and move away like a lightning.

This was completely different from a battle between Mudkip and Squirtle last time. This wasn't racing against a racing gang, but a legendary indepedent racer, which was dubbed "White Angel" by many street racers. This was one world class professional driver running at his best and not a single amateur racer in the world that could derail a Special Class Machine when their blood, their gene, their vision and their soul were burning with battling spirits and their technique was overwhelming in every aspect.

The Kamata Angelus then rolled away from Squirtle's vision, and Monstrous was disappeared from Minun's eyes. The Kamata Angelus had a Minus sign, different to the usual number zero Squirtle saw in the Ridge Racer games.

*06:00PM*

At Kamata Tuning Centre branch in Hakata, Minun sent his Angelus for extra maintenance, preparing for the next race. The RT Solvalou drivers are approaching into Fukuoka from their base in Hokkaido. They are searching for the rematch against Monstrous. One driver, Riolu, was rumored to be the notable member of RT Solvalou, was driving ahead of other members. Buneary has her Kamata Fortune moving behind.

Upon spotted a Kamata Tuning Center branch, Riolu stopped his Danver Bayonet, and called out "White Angel!".

Minun heard on his blue rabbit ears, and walked out. Riolu looked at Minun, and the latter said "Stop yelling at us. This is not a party. Do you wanna race anyway?"

"No. I'm searching for the Monstrous. I want to take revenge at him. But... Anyway, can you help me?" Riolu added.

"Hehehe... I can help you. That Monstrous could not be allowed on our twisty Japanese expressways. I can win." Minun laughed with his grin on his face.

Munchlax then also arrived.

Munchlax said to Minun that RT Solvalou are coming to Kyushu region for searching the mystery of Monstrous. He drives a Danver Bass Cruiser, carrying crates of food, stating that he is running food business chains. He then moves out, continuing his delivery business.

RT Solvalou drivers then moved away, and searching for Monstrous. Before that, Minun told Riolu and Buneary that the Monstrous will be waiting at night.

Pichu Brothers and Spiky-eared Pichu are running their machines at Fukuoka Expressway. They then go for separate routes. Pichu Brothers in their Kamata Fiera praticises in Fukuoka Urban Circular Expressway, while Spiky-eared Pichu was sleeping in her Kamata RC410 in a car park in Fukuoka Airport.

As the maintenance was finished, Minun took Kamata Angelus away, and driving into a car park in Fukuoka Airport, nearby Spiky-eared Pichu's Kamata RC410.

In Tokyo, Mudkip and Treecko attended the racers' gathering at various locations in Tokyo such as Shibuya, Shinjuku and Ginza. Many machines, including Special Class Machines, are gathered at many of the locations in Tokyo. The gathering includes street racing fiesta, photography, night festivals and more events they will hold.

*08:00PM*

Chimchar, Piplup and many other racers from Hokkaido are also attended at the street racers' gathering. The event was thunderous, reviving the 1990s Mid Night Club scene, but with higher entertaining specials. Many streets in Tokyo are still open, and the event was not going to held too open, especially the street racing fiesta. Pachirisu, Chimchar and Piplup are discussing about something.

"I hope you guys knew what you were doing" said Pachirisu.

"Trust me, we had the blueprints planned out" Chimchar declared. "We may be ricers ourselves, but we at least have taste."

"What I'm really worried about is the Performance department. With only 400 BHP in this thing, anyone could top that nowadays." Piplup said.

"Are you saying... that you hate my tuning skills?" Chimchar asked. "But... Okay, discussions over here. My friends are here."

With the arrival of Mudkip's Soldat Crinale, Treecko's Soldat Meltfire, Larvitar's Kamata Fiera and Teddiursa's Himmel E.O., Chimchar parked his Lucky and Wild Evolver behind Piplup's Gnade Dignistar.

"Now" said the host, "I'm pretty sure you know how this works. What we're going to do is showcase every department of these rides. We'll start with Bodywork, after which will be Paint and Graphics, next is Car Accessories, and we'll end it with Performance. My peeps and I will then judge the cars based on each criteria and we'll pick which one is the best."

Back at Fukuoka, Squirtle was waiting for Minun to race. The Pichu Brothers are also attended at the crowd, with their Kamata Fiera parked on there. A Soldat Meltfire, which was supposed to be a member of RT Solvalou, is drifting over on the expressways. Minun drove his Kamata Angelus out from the car park to the starting ramp, besides the Monstrous.

Squirtle asked Minun "Wanna race? This is our time... I have no intention of losing yet. Remember this, though. It's inevitable that someday I will lose to someone. By the way, there are only two racers in this Kyushu region who I think could beat me one day. One of them will be you, Minun."

Minun chuckled then said "I'm ready for this battle! Are you ready?"

"Yes." Squirtle said.


	16. Farewell, Fukuoka Highway Battle!

At Meinohama, Spiky-eared Pichu was receiving news from Pichu Brothers, notifying Minun and Squirtle are going to race from Fukuoka Airport to Meinohama. Spiky-eared Pichu was excited to see who's in the race, as she will going back to her home in Kansai region with her Kamata RC410.

Back at Fukuoka Airport, Minun's Kamata Angelus and Squirtle's Monstrous are revving up for the race ahead. Pichu Big comes on nearby, and said "I am about to start the countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!"

As the race starts, both Minun and Squirtle are smoked off from Hakata Ward, and enters into Toyo JCT.

Pichu Big told Pichu Little "Depending on vehicle performance, Minun definitely won't lose to that Monstrous. The Monstrous is ahead of Kamata Angelus, but will eventually lose due to weight disadvantage, except if there's nitrous boost."

A spectator said "What a sharp cornering!"

Both two cars are now entering Fukuoka Urban Expressway, and the Monstrous are getting overtook by Minun's Kamata Angelus. Both are now accelerating at over 250km/h.

Squirtle said "I will show you how fast this car is."

Back at the Fukuoka Expressway, Riolu said "That limousine is monstrous! Super stable at high speeds. No cars can imitate that!"

Accross Nanotsu, both Kamata Angelus and Monstrous speed up using nitrous, reaching over 300km/h on Aratsu and Fukuhama. Minun was in ahead of Squirtle, but the Monstrous was not slow at Fukuhama. From Fukuhama to Momochima, there is a straight that challenges player's skills.

Squirtle said "I will overtake you on this straight. You won't defeat me."

Squirtle attempts to overtake Minun's Kamata Angelus, But his Monstrous slows down behind the heavy trailer trucks, letting the gap going wider. The speedometer drops to 180km/h, and Minun runs away from the chase. He looked at the rear-view mirror, and said "That Monstrous is slowing down, so I need to move quicker."

Minun then boosts his white machine to the max, and enters the right section of the fork. He slows down the Angelus, and enters Atago. He passes through the streets and reached Meinohama. Squirtle attempted to chase up, but he went wrong direction, costing him a race. Squirtle said "Did I went wrong? What the hell is that?"

Minun then meet Spiky-eared Pichu at Meinohama, and Spiky-eared Pichu said "Congrats! You did it!"

"I can't believe he can't beat me. You're welcome." Minun then added.

Spiky-eared Pichu then called to Pichu Brothers.

"Minun won the race and reached Meinohama!" Spiky-eared Pichu said.

"He did it! A super win! Eat our dust! The White Angel kicked Monstrous away!" Pichu Brothers shouted.

People at Fukuoka Airport were cheering when they heard Minun had won.

Munchlax then told Riolu "The Monstrous that threatened the whole Japan has blown itself out twice from Kyushu region, and peace is restored once again."

Many spectators then driving cars to Meinohama, and Minun talked to Spiky-eared Pichu that he will go to Kansai region tomorrow.

The spectators arrived to Meinohama, and cheering to Minun for his winning in a race. Minun shaked hands to many spectators, and one said "You're unbelievable!"

Minun said thank to the spectators and added "I managed to win, and I am tired. Thanks for your support."

Buneary said to Minun "Last time Monstrous entered our turf in Hokkaido, Riolu of our team lost a race. This time, you managed to defeat it. It was not an easy race for us. Minun, you did it."

"Thanks, Mimirol-chan, you and your friends supported me in this race." Minun said.

Minun then entered his Kamata Angelus, and said goodbye to his supporters and friends. Pichu Brothers and Spiky-eared Pichu are talking before leaving.

"I'll leave this region, and go back home tomorrow. Take care." Spiky-eared Pichu said before entering her Kamata RC410.

"You do also take care yourself, Gizamimi. See you next time." Pichu Little said.

Spiky-eared Pichu and Pichu Brothers are going back to their house. Spiky-eared Pichu will go back to her hometown tomorrow.

Minun then going to order a supper in Kurume, Fukuoka, and having his laptop on the table. After supper, he brings back his laptop, and going back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Squirtle, which lost a race in his Monstrous, runs away from Kyushu region with mad mood as he has gone crazy. He pushes the gas pedal to over 300km/h. He run away to Tokyo after losing.

In Tokyo, Treecko was pitting his Soldat Meltfire against Teddiursa's Himmel E.O.. The guys will run around Inner Circular Route for a round.

"Are you ready for a race, Kimori? This is a friendly race." Teddiursa said.

"Yes, let's go." Treecko replied. The two smoked their tyres out, and moved into Inner Circular Route from Shibuya.

On the next day, Spiky-eared Pichu returns home to Nagoya with her Kamata RC410, and the Pichu Brothers said farewell to her. The brothers then continuing their life in Fukuoka, continuing finding street racers there.

Minun then also having a breakfast in Hakata, before driving out from Kyushu region, to challenge more street racers, and to visit Kansai region to hire any racers to form a stronger street racing team, which will including Spiky-eared Pichu. He stated that, to make a stronger and more notorious team, the leader have to move to other regions to hire any in order.

Minun then revved up his Kamata Angelus then left to Nagoya. While driving, Minun said "God, please don't take my angel aura away from me. I want to challenge other racers there."

Before that, Minun checked his Kamata Angelus in the Kamata tuning branch, and the worker said "Your Kamata Angelus is in the top condition, but I managed to keep your car's potential up so you can have a long journey in that machine."

During journey, Minun was resting at the gas station in Hiroshima talking with Teddiursa about what to do this summer.

Teddiursa said "Yesterday was so much fun in Tokyo but I have to get back to racing here. There will be a dozen of races and that's no lie."

Minun said "You're right. I think Hiroshima has many racers like you. But I'll be going to Nagoya soon."

Teddiursa said "Wish you have a long journey. See you next time."

After conversation, Minun drives his Kamata Angelus to Nagoya.


	17. White Angel's Nagoya Challenge

Nagoya Expressway is one of the famous expressway in the Honshu Island in Japan. It was notorious for being a hot spot for street racers during old days. The Ring Route, part of Nagoya Expressway, was a one-way route that drivers run clockwise around for a loop. The street racers usually gather at late night due to low traffic volume.

*05:30PM*

After arrived at Nagoya in Aichi Prefecture, Minun enters Meieki through Nagoya Expressway Ring Route, and parked his Kamata Angelus inside Sunroute Plaza. He then goes to booking a hotel room for a night. After booking, he goes to restaurant for having a tea, enjoying on his own laptop.

*08:00PM*

Minun then drives his Kamata Angelus to Kamata Tuning Shop in Marunouchi, and checking the machine there. Spiky-eared Pichu and her Kamata RC410 are also at there.

"Pichu, do you want to drive my Kamata Angelus? I'm hiring street racers so we need better competition against other racers." Minun said.

"Yes. I'll definitely try." Pichu said before entering into Angelus.

The Spiky-eared Pichu is going to drive Kamata Angelus in the driver seat, with Minun on passenger seat as a driving instructor. The Pichu steps on gas pedal, pushing the white machine to the full throttle. The tyres are smoking off from the tuning shop, entering into the Ring Route.

"Whoa, Gizamimi! I can't really know you're as fast as I drive! Even with such skills, you can dominate whole Kansai region!" Minun shouted as Spiky-eared Pichu driving the Kamata Angelus at high-speeds. Minun himself then calmed down, and the white machine was running around Ring Route for a loop. While driving, Pichu is thinking that "I will push this car to the maximum potential. Even at top speeds."

The street racers looked at the Kamata Angelus, and are talking about rumours. The rumours are, he was a legendary racer, he was an ex-driver, a current driver, he was a driving instructor. He was called "White Angel" during old days, and was disappeared three years ago on Japan's hashiriya scene.

Returning to Kamata Shop after a loop, Minun and Spiky-eared Pichu continue talking to each other.

"Pichu, I never know you're really fast on my Angelus. I would qualify you as my member. You can lend my Angelus from now, even if you are still driving your RC410. Many people think you're a lonely racer, so I hired you to join my team. Now, tell me. Do you have a history of street racing?" Minun asked.

"Yes. When I was born, my father was a member of Mid Night Club, a respected street racing during old days. However, he died of leukemia, and left his Kamata Fiera to me when I was very young. During and after my parents' funeral, I cried the whole night. And, Mid Night Club was later disbanded when Bosozoku challenged them, and later cause accidents. It was not until two years ago, I used my dad's Fiera to defeat all racers in Japan, but I got crashed when challenging a team on here. The Fiera was completely wrecked and I sold it to junkyard. Later, I bought that RC410 after Battle Royale events. I was sad to see my Fiera being sold to scrapyard, but I'm now happy with my RC410." Spiky-eared Pichu said.

"Gizamimi Pichu, sorry to hear that about your parent's death and your vehicular accidents. I am an experienced street racer for many years, but I felt sorry hearing about your story. I'm glad you have bought that Kamata RC410. And, you've come to the right place! You can show your skills on your car." Minun said.

"Yes! I can dominate my country's street racers from now on!" Spiky-eared Pichu was excited.

"Hey, Pichu. I see you shift gears very fast. Are you a left-handed?" Minun said.

"Yes, I was born left-handed. I hold objects right-handed but I eating and writing left-handed. In a restaurant, a worker gave another bowl of ramen for me when he found I use chopsticks left-handed. Many think I'm rude but the worker offered me a reward, which is exclusive to lefties." Spiky-eared Pichu describing herself as a left-handed.

"I'm ambidextrous." Minun replied.

"Thanks. I'm gonna upgrade my RC410 here. You go drive with your Angelus." Spiky-eared Pichu said.

Minun then moves out his Kamata Angelus, entering Ring Route again. This time, he will find the street racers by flashing lights and race them.

*09:00PM*

A gang of cars are awaiting for Minun driving the Kamata Angelus. These are Sandshrew's Gnade Dignistar, Totodile's Kamata SYNCi, Murkrow's Soldat Meltfire, Elekid's Lucky and Wild Wisdom, Vulpix's Age Solo Elenie, Cubone's Gnade Dignistar and Meowth's Assoluto Promessa. The gang is known as "Darts", with Murkrow as the leader. Their base is in Osaka Prefecture. Here's the list:

Sandshrew - Gnade Dignistar - Sand, Smoker  
Totodile - Kamata SYNCi - Jet, Planner  
Murkrow - Soldat Meltfire - Darkness Estuary  
Elekid - Lucky and Wild Wisdom - Thunder, Breaker  
Vulpix - Age Solo Elenie - Heat, Piston  
Cubone - Gnade Dignistar - Helmet of Death  
Meowth - Assoluto Promessa - The Lever

"Yamikarasu, who the heck is that white machine?" Sandshrew asked Murkrow.

"Sand, that was a Kamata Angelus. You don't know?" Murkrow answered.

"Elekid, that White Angel returns to the street fight, let's fight him!" Vulpix said.

"Waninoko, let's go!" Murkrow said to Totodile.

Another team, called "D3", is active in the Nagoya area. The three-man team consist of Charmander "The Rook", Buizel "The Bishop" and Gible "The Knight". Each drives a Terrazi Centlee, a Kamata RC410, and a Danvrer Bayonet respectively. The D3 had a rivalry with the Darts in this Kansai region.

"Fukamaru, the White Angel is back. Let's go!" Buizel said to Gible.

"Buoysel, Hitokage, challenge that white car, and those Darts too." Gible said.

"Took down the Darts from Nagoya!" Charmander said as they are running down to the Ring Route.

As the White Angel returns to the street racing scene in Honshu Islands, the rivalry between Darts and D3 has ever going to climax. Will Minun took over this city in Aichi Prefecture, or getting expelled from this battle in Nagoya?


	18. Chaos and Domination at Nagoya

As the Darts are going to chase White Angel on this Nagoya Expressway, the D3 trio chases up, challenging Darts to a high-speed battle.

Behind Vulpix's Age Solo Elenie, Buizel is flashing his Kamata RC410's headlamps. Sandshrew's Gnade Dignistar and Totodile's Kamata SYNCi overtakes Minun's Kamata Angelus in the Ring Route. Elekid blocks Charmander from overtaking.

"Hitokage, you such a fool here." Elekid said.

"Elekid, you're stupid. Impolite rubbish." Charmander said while driving his Terrazi Centlee.

Minun then pushes his Kamata Angelus to the full throttle, leaving Sandshrew and Totodile behind. Murkrow then closes the gap behind Minun using his nitrous, before entering Kusunoki Route.

"Yamikarasu, you overtake me, and I'll race you to the end." Minun laughs with a toothy grin.

Buizel also overtakes Minun to chase Murkrow, and Minun tries to overtake Murkrow, turning the whole Nagoya into the heating battleground.

"Minun? Was he my old friend? Shall I race him again?" Buizel thinking while driving his Kamata RC410. Minun overtakes both Murkrow and Buizel on the Kusunoki Route.

"Fukamaru, you dare?" Meowth said to Gible.

"Stop pissing us, you idiots." Cubone said to Gible.

"Nyarth and Karakara, stop your rubbish. You biatches here. Move back to Osaka now!" Gible describing Meowth and Cubone talking nonsense.

"Rokon's a crap. Driving that Elenie? Not for expressways." Charmander said while overtaking Vulpix.

"What the hell?" Vulpix said as his Age Solo Elenie is being overtook by Charmander's Terrazi Centlee.

Elekid is trying to overtake Minun's Kamata Angelus, but failed as his Lucky and Wild Wisdom gets blocked by Charmander's Terrazi Centlee.

"Let's go and chase that white car. It's our ultimate target." Murkrow said.

As the battle approaches Kusunoki Junction, Minun pushes his Angelus to full throttle before performing drift once entering left side of Kusunoki JCT. He performed the drift to enter Nagoya Loop Road 2, followed by his rivals.

"This is the final chance to play top speed attack. You've been warned." Minun laughs as he pushes his Kamata Angelus to the max, widening the gap between him and the rivals.

The D3 and Darts are trying to chase the White Angel, but the gap gets wider as the White Angel keeping the lead in this technical expressway. Minun's Kamata Angelus reaches 400km/h, and the speed of the rivals' cars couldn't reach this speed.

"What? That Kamata Angelus throw us away? We must push our machines to the max." Murkrow said.

Entering Hirata, the gap between Minun and the D3 and Darts members even grew longer. The D3 and Darts are losing out, and battling each other. The Kamata Angelus then driving alone in the Nagoya Loop Road 2, and passing through Kiyosu East JCT, when the D3 and Darts are just entered the Hirata.

"Speed up, and use nitrous." Buizel said to Gible and Charmander.

Buizel's Kamata RC410 in on the lead of the D3 and Darts racers, just behind Minun's Angelus. Murkrow also trying to break 400km/h barrier, but the gap between and the Angelus have just gone wider so the D3 and Darts shall use nitrous to keep up the gap, to catch up Minun's Kamata Angelus.

"Sand, Fukamaru's overtaking us. Let's slipstream them!" Vulpix said to Sandshrew.

On Kiyosu West, Minun laughed "If you have breking 400km/h barrier, I'm already on 450km/h. Fools, you're not on top speeds."

"Rokon, we have no time. Nyarth, we have to catch up." Cubone said to Vulpix and Nyarth.

"Karakara, focus on top speed. We're too far away!" Totodile said to Cubone.

"Waninoko, use nitrous to keep up!" Sandshrew said to Totodile.

Minun is now on Jimokuji section of Nagoya Loop Road 2, before the D3 and Darts enter Kiyosu West.

"Get lost, Hitokage and Buoysel!" Cubone said as he's overtaking Charmander and Buizel.

"Karakara, want some? Idiots." Buizel said to Cubone.

"You're under Shinigami (Death God)'s challenge." Cubone said, and Murkrow speeds up.

The D3 and Darts are now in Jimokuji North, but Minun has entered Nagoya Expressway Number 5 Manba Route. There were almostly no chances for D3 or Darts to defeat Minun, but the two teams are still battling each other.

Pushing to the 400km/h region of speedometer, Minun managed to win the battle, earning the two Kansai street racing teams a total defeat. The White Angel also dominated the whole Kansai region.

Entering the Kogane area, Minun slows down, and later, he then returned to the Ring Route. The two Kansai teams, D3 and Darts, are leaving the West Nagoya JCT, proceeding to the Manba Route.

Minun later parked his Kamata Angelus inside Sunroute Plaza car park in Meieki, and returned to his hotel room for a rest. However, as the D3 and Darts have reached the Ring Route, and the Buizel's RC410 is in the lead. They could not found any traces of a Kamata Angelus.

*10:00PM*

In Tokyo, at a Pachislot parlor, Mudkip gets his time to try the Pachislot Ridge Racer, and he won the game.

"Mizugorou-san. Want some?" A staff said to Mudkip about prize exchanging.

"No." Mudkip rejected about this deal, and walking to other Pachislot Ridge Racer machines to watch other players gamble the race.

Meanwhile, Chimchar and Treecko continue playing the Pachislot Ridge Racer for a short while, before going back to their base.

Piplup drove back his Gnade Dignistar back to Hokkaido, and did a supper at Iwaki, Fukushima. Pachirisu chose to stay in Tokyo.

Back in Nagoya, Charmander challenged Murkrow on the Ring Route for a loop. Both the Soldat Meltfire and Terrazi Centlee running down on the expressway. Many teammates and spectators are watching Charmander and Murkrow's battle on the Nagoya Expressway.


	19. Osaka Arrival

*09:00AM*

Minun checked out his room, keep up all his things, and driving away his Kamata Angelus to Osaka. He is planning a challenge to racers in Mount Rokko. Minun called Spiky-eared Pichu about moving to Osaka for finding challengers.

"Gizamimi, I'm moving to Osaka now, and going to Mount Rokko this night. If you can, follow me. See ya!"

"Thanks, I'll go if possible." Spiky-eared Pichu said.

The Darts team also moves back to their home area in Osaka. Murkrow said to the other members "We are heading back to Osaka! Let's have a fun there."

Minun, the Darts team are moving to Osaka through Higashi-Meihan Expressway.

On Higashi-Meihan expressway, the Darts challenged Minun again for a rematch. Minun refused, and going full throttle away from the Darts members.

"What if Minun refused to race with us? Let's go and chase him!" Sandshrew said to Vulpix as Minun refused rematch from Murkrow.

Minun then again plunged into the expressway battle again, this time in morning. Luckily, Minun move away immediately before Sandshrew and Vulpix are going to chase him.

"Who's coming on my rearview mirror? Idiots!" Minun looked at rearview mirror.

It was Sandshrew's Gnade Dignistar and Vulpix's Age Solo Elenie chasing Minun's Kamata Angelus on the Higashi-Meihan Expressway. Minun pushes his car to the full throttle when the Darts members are chasing him.

"Follow Sand and Rokon! We're in behind." Murkrow called other Darts members.

Their machines are pushing to the max, burt then Minun cuts through Nonobori JCT, going into Shin-Meishin Expressway using drift techniques.

"Whoa, such an amazing drift! We have never seen such a driver drifting on expressways!" Vulpix was amazed by Minun's drifting skills on expressways. Other Darts members also passed through this junction.

On Shin-Meishin Expressway, the high-speed battle continues as both White Angel and the Darts members are racing down this route, but Minun widened the gap by speed advantage, and the Darts members trying using nitrous to chase him.

"Rokon, Sand, I'm coming!" Murkrow comes from behind, trying to over take and join forces with Sandshrew and Vulpix.

Cubone, Meowth, Totodile and Elekid also followed. The Darts team's gap behind White Angel becomes lower, deu to that Minun releases his throttle, and cruising on below 300km/h.

Approaching at Tsuchiyama Service Area, Minun entered through fork, and parked his Kamata Angelus. He rests for a while after parking. The Darts are also parking their machines here.

"Ha ha ha, what are you doing here?" Minun said to the Darts members who leaving their machine.

"Are you dare to surrender? If no, you will be guided to the gate, which is the key to the Hell." Minun said with an evil smiley. Murkrow and his teammates are shocked by their loss at Nagoya Expressway during yesternight.

"I will! I will!" The Darts members trying to surrender to Minun.

"Okay. Don't you dare to race me again on this morning? It was dangerous." Minun asked.

"No. We're just requesting rematches, and two of our members going to race you, causing chaos in this morning." Murkrow said to Minun.

"We will not race you again this time because you're already win on a battle against us. You go first." Murkrow added.

"Bye, buddy. Challenge me whenever if you got time." Minun leaves as he enters the toll road section of Shin-Meishin Expressway.

*12:30PM*

Arriving at Osaka, Minun drives into Chuo Ward, and booked a room at La Congo Guest House. He then going to have a lunch nearby.

Minun then contacted Pichu Brothers about challenges in Osaka.

"I'm finding a street racing team in Osaka Prefecture, and will challenge them to Mount Rokko."

"What team?" Pichu Little said.

One of the Osaka-based street racing syndicate, Micro Mouse Mappy, commonly known to be active in Osaka Expressway and Mount Rokko, parking their cars nearby the Kamata Angelus. One of their members said "The White Angel is back. Anybody knows him?"

Minun looked back at the Micro Mouse Mappy team cars, knowing that the Pichu Brothers were part of the team, before expelled a year ago. As a legendary driver, Minun could take down this legendary racing team in Mount Rokko. Even his Kamata Angelus is easy to drift on tight roads by his special skills.

"Micro Mouse Mappy." Minun said. He remembered that he used the blue Terrazi Decision to defeat this team before switching away from this machine.

Suddenly, Bidoof clapped on Minun's shoulders, and said "Hey! You remember us? I never know that. Minun, wanna race with us? That's on Mount Rokko."

"I'm also going to Mount Rokko soon to find a challenger, but you challenged me back. And, Bippa, here are some damn Bosozoku here. They're noisy even in the morning and at night. Let's go off faster." Minun said.

"Really?" Bidoof said.

Minun walked out without any replies, returning back to his own Kamata Angelus.

"HHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" Bidoof shouted.

Minun drives away to La Congo Guest House, and take a rest.

He continues discussing with Pichu Brothers through laptop.

"The Micro Mouse Mappy want to challenge me on Mount Rokko, but... " Minun said.

"But what?" Pichu Big asked.

"There are some bosozoku that making noises. They are overwhelming crazy. They like to make some fun even on Osaka Expressways." Minun said.

"My god. They even vandalize many innocent cars, and dare to challenge many street racers." Pichu Little said.

"Such an unpolite manner. We must refrain from this." Minun said.

"Yes. If they do such thing, they will be handed to police. You have some more to say?" Pichu Big said.

"Nothing, but, could you come back here to the Osaka Prefecture if possible?" Minun added.

"Yes. I can. Depends on something. You have challenging the street racers in this prefecture. Good luck!" Pichu Big added.

"No problem, see you soon. If you can, contact me." Minun said.

Minun closed his laptop after contacting Pichu Brothers about challenges in Osaka, and take a rest.

*03:00PM*

Minun then drive his Kamata Angelus down to the Osaka Expressway for a pratice, and for a tour. Arriving at Kamata Tuning Shop branch, Minun takes a rest for a while, before sending his machine for tuning purporses.

As touge drifting is also crucial, Minun could pratice drifting even if he's excellent at drifting, because Mount Rokko can be tricky for a street racer.


	20. Rokko attack! The Touge challenge!

*10:30PM*

Arriving at Mount Rokko in Hyogo Prefecture, the crowd are discussing about mountain races on Motoyamachomori. On Rokkosancho, there are also crowd of racers, and a hotel.

The Micro Mouse Mappy team members are looking for Minun driving his Kamata Angelus into their turf, but Minun himself is on Rokkosancho, nearby a hotel. The street racer crowd are talking with Minun as one of their interviews.

"Minun, are you sure you want to challenge the Micro Mouse Mappy on this turf?"

"Yes. I want to challenge other racers on this area. And, I also want to hire other racers if they can surrender."

After the interview, Minun proceeds to Motoyamachomori. Many of the members are excited to see Minun driving in their turf. At there, Bidoof and Minun are going to talk and compliment for some minutes.

"Minun, are you sure you want to challenge us on this turf?"

"Yes. I have plan." Minun said.

Marill then walks to nearby Minun, and talked with him.

"Don't lose. I think you can do." Marill said to Minun.

"Agreed." Minun replied. Marill goes back to sleep in his Assoluto Bisargento.

As Bidoof enters the Terrazi Wild Gang, Minun is readying to race on this mountain roads.

"Bippa, you run on lead first."

As they run off from Honjoyama, many spectators are looking at this fierce touge battle.

The first turns are S-shaped turns, and Bidoof managed to drift. Minun drifted his white machine at even low speeds.

On seventh and eighth turns, Minun throws his attention on drifting, rather than speeding which is his strength on highways. But he still focus on speed too. On the eighth turn, Minun drifted sharply, and Bidoof is still in lead on the next S-turn. They also performed long drifts.

"This area is technical, so I must focus on drifting. Speed also plays an important role here." Minun said while driving.

Both Bidoof and Minun are now on the race, with Minun driving at low speeds behind. But Bidoof constantly drifted at moderate speeds on some turns, while Minun keeps on grip driving.

On the V-shaped sharp turn, Minun performed powersliding, throwing the engine torque to the rear wheels. He also used countersteer technique.

Approaching a tea house, Bidoof drives fast but Minun still keeps on low-speed grip driving.

"Whoa, such a fast driver here! Unbelieveable!" A worker said as Bidoof passed through them.

"A supercar driver driving at slow speeds?" The same worker said on Minun's driving while passing through the tea house several seconds later.

Entering Rokkosancho (Japanese for "Rokko hill top"), Minun starts chasing Bidoof on several turns.

"Wanna try?" Minun said as he's driving now at high speeds near Gosukeyama.

Bidoof looking at rearview mirror, and still nothing appeared. But, seconds later, the white flash appeared. Seeing as the white machine chasing him, he decides to pull the gap by driving at high speeds, even on powersliding.

After several turns, the white machine has sticked behind the little Wild Gang, and Bidoof was looking at the back. He suddenly lowered the speed, and preparing to drift on the hairpin, which leads to the Sunrise Drive Way.

But Minun honks on Bidoof, overtaking him and drifting on the hairpin first, before Bidoof could. The white machine then performed countersteer drifting very quickly.

"What? A driver drifts very quickly? Are you bakayaro (idiot)?" Bidoof was exclaimed.

On the Sunrise Drive Way, Minun is now in lead, and is now preparing to take the last chance of winning this race. He was leading Bidoof with metres of advantage, before get into drifts for some turns. Bidoof also tries to chase Minun by drifting, but the gap eventually become wider. On the last few major turns, Minun managed to take a long drift each, before reaching Kitarokko.

On Rokkosancho, many spectators are looking for the winner, and many are speculating about this. One spectator said "Who will win this race?". Unlike the past days where the spectators are cheering for Micro Mouse Mappy members, the spectators are cheering for Minun and his Kamata Angelus instead.

A few seconds later, Minun arrived first, and defeated Bidoof on this Mount Rokko. Many spectators cheered even louder and merrier when they heard he had win the race. Marill, among one of the spectators, asked Minun "I really never know you're back! You did it!"

Another few seconds later, Bidoof was also arrived. Minun then asked him "Do you want to join my company? I'm one of fastest racers in this street racers' nation. Are you interested?"

"No thanks." Bidoof refused. He then said "Or, do you want to join my team?"

"Nope." Minun said.

"Anyways, I appreciate for your skills, which other racer could unable to cater for. You're pretty fast too, even on twisty mountain roads." Bidoof said.

The Bosozoku are coming to making chaos on this Rokko again, and challenging the teams here. Minun then said "The Bosozoku gangs are coming, so I need going back first."

He then keep up into his Kamata Angelus, and drive away to Osaka, before Bosozoku arrives. Marill also followed, in his Assoluto Bisargento.

As the Bosozoku comes to Mount Rokko, Minun had already gone. He drives back to Osaka Prefecture.

In a 7-Eleven store in Noninbashi, Minun and Marill are discussing each other.

"Maril, I heard the Bosozoku gangs are coming to make chaos in Mount Rokko."

"Yes, Minun. They are noisy here. I even do not know what happened there since we left Mount Rokko."

Suddenly, a phone call from Bidoof was approached to Marill, informing there will be riots against Bosozoku.

"Hey, Maril. The Bosozoku are wrecking cars again! We must leave off even they did not harm our cars! Where are you?" Bidoof said as he drives his Terrazi Wild Gang away from the turf, along with other members of Micro Mouse Mappy.

"I don't know! Don't let the Bosozoku chase your cars!" Marill said before turning off his phone.

"Minun, I told you. The Bosozoku gang are chasing my friends, so don't let them track us here. For better safety, hide in a hotel if possible." Marill turned to Minun.

Both Marill and Minun leave the 7-Eleven, and going back. But the Micro Mouse Mappy team is being chased by Bosozoku on their bikes. Both two mice are worried if Bosozoku turned to attack them.


	21. Bosozoku Incident: Interview

*08:00AM*

At a coffee shop in Osaka, Marill and Minun are talking about their sorties, after receiving Bidoof's messages. The two blue mice are talking about yesterday's "Bosozoku Incident".

"I told you, Minun. Yesterday, the Micro Mouse Mappy team has been allegedly attacked by the Bosozoku gang, but the bike gang has been confronted by the Darts team, which is also active in this prefecture. It was shown that despite their outstanding rivalry, both Micro Mouse Mappy and Darts keep good friendships and affilations." Marill said.

"I also know that Darts team too. I have challenged them on Nagoya several days before. They are also challenging D3 of Nagoya on the expressway." Minun said.

"D3? Do you know them?" Marill asked.

"Yes, Maril. They are still active in Nagoya recently." Minun said.

"I forgot that." Marill said.

A Soldat Meltfire is approaching into Osaka, and running into the city. It is parking nearby a coffee shop.

Marill looked at the Soldat Meltfire, and was suprised. Treecko went out of his Meltfire and calling at Minun. And, Pichu Brothers are also contacting Minun about yesterday's results.

"Minun, what's your result yesterday?" Pichu Brothers asked.

"Yes, I won that against Bippa yesterday. The Mount Rokko was hard to speed up, but fun to drive 'em! But the Bosozoku were coming to attack the Micro Mouse Mappy team, so I had to move out first. Later, the Darts team managed to help them to confront the Bosozoku gang into Osaka Expressway. Before that, the bike gang also wrecked the innocent road users' vehicles in order to chase the Micro Mouse Mappy team. How violent are they." Minun said.

"Those gangs are damn dangerous. Did the Darts team challenge the Bosozoku gang yesterday?" Pichu Brothers asked.

"Yes. They were running down on the streets. Like what Mid Night Club did with the Bosozoku gang in Kanagawa Prefecture during 1990s." Minun added.

"Kimori, do you know what I say?" Minun turned to Treecko.

"Yes." Treecko replied. He then also turned to Marill and said "Watch out for the Bosozoku gang during late nights. They usually bully the innocent road users, but even jidosha hashiriyas (street racers who drive the cars) can be out of luck if they are targeted by the biker gang. I suggest you speed up if you're chased by the Bosozoku gang."

"Roger." Both Marill and Minun replied.

"Uh oh. I forgot to tell you. I am going to find a street racer here right now. Would you like to join my challenge?" Treecko asked.

"What team you do mean?" Minun asked.

"Either one." Treecko said to Minun.

"You mean Micro Mouse Mappy or Darts?" Minun asked again.

"Nope, but someday." Treecko said again.

"Okay, I will join you for this adventure. But, make sure you can reach 400km/h. It may be tricky, but is also a better way to sway away opponents." Minun said.

"Me too." Marill said.

"Thanks for joining, buddy!" Treecko added.

The two mice are now joining Treecko for a search for the street racers' teams.

*11:00AM*

Arriving at a petrol station in Higashiosaka, Minun sees a group of cars belonging to Darts team in Osaka. He then go to talk with the members of the Darts team.

Upon entering the shop, Minun gets all Darts members surprised this time.

"Minun again? Let's go and talk with him!" Vulpix was excited.

"That guy?" Murkrow sighted, and walking to the front.

Treecko and Marill also entered the shop at the same time.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" Treecko said to Murkrow.

"Hah. I am from Osaka Prefecture. Anything else?" Murkrow replied.

"Rokon-san, I heard you all have stopped the Bosozoku gangs' attack against that Micro Mouse Mappy. Is this true?" Minun said to Vulpix.

"Yeah, buddy. Yesterday, when we were driving around Osaka Expressway, Bippa of Micro Mouse Mappy called us to stop those Bosozoku gang. We then went to Hyogo Prefecture to search for the gang. I drove my Age Solo Elenie to chase that biker gang, and stopped then. One of my members warned them 'Stop bullying those racers! They're my friends! If you dare to bully them, I'll race and crush you into pieces!'. Later, the Bosozoku gang flew away without harming any of our teammates. We then guided them back to Osaka without any Bosozoku harassments." Vulpix told Minun.

"Got any dents, scraps on your cars?" Minun asked.

"No, but according to Waninoko, there are many wrecks on the regular road users' cars. We don't get any wrecks on ours. I guess this is how Bosozoku did to Micro Mouse Mappy team." Vulpix answered.

"Minun, the Bosozoku gang are feared of us, and even you. Just watch out if they are armed with weapons. You can go and buy your weapons at bukiya (weapon shop). I bought a handful of weapons there." Meowth said.

"Huh, Nyarth? I don't know where got weapons. Thanks for info." Minun replied, and shaked Meowth's forepaw with his forepaw.

"No need." Meowth said. He turned to Marill and said "And, Maril, watch out for Bosozoku at nights. They will attack whatever you are hashiriya or not."

After shaking hands with Meowth, Minun walks out and take a rest in his Kamata Angelus. Treecko and Marill also went back in their Soldat Meltfire and Assoluto Bisargento.

In Tokyo, Mudkip lend his black purple Soldat Crinale to one of his friends, and walked on feet to the restaurant. He then phone called Minun about something.

"Minun, are you okay?" Mudkip said to Minun.

"Yes. Recently, on yesternight, a bunch of Bosozoku are making chaos on Rokko Prefecture. They wreck the motor vehicles and attack the team I have challenged yesternight." Minun tell about Bosozoku incident.

"Are you still on there? What did they do?" Mudkip asked.

"Yes. I moved out before Bosozoku arrives. I was worried if Bosozoku comes to attack us. They are also noisy in Osaka Prefecture, too." Minun said.

"So, where are you now?" Mudkip asked.

"I don't tell you about this. It's my secret. You might guess I am in Kansai region." Minun replied.

"Yep. Anyway, we have bunch of projects to do in this Tokyo Prefecture. The street racers in Tokyo are waiting for us." Mudkip said.

"See you, and have a good day in our national capital." Minun ended his conversation.

"No problem!" Mudkip said before ended his call.

When Minun received this call from Mudkip, he was still in his Kamata Angelus. He will go around Kansai region after a call.

Back in Tokyo, Mudkip and Pachirisu are discussing about the Bosozoku incident which happened in Hyogo Prefecture yesternight.


	22. Detour in Osaka

*05:00PM*

While around Osaka Prefecture, Minun, Treecko and Marill are travelling at Shinden area, driving their machines through the streets.

At a petrol station in Shinden Kitamachi, the three are discussing for few minutes.

"Maril and Minun, I have something to tell you. I actually have nothing to do for these days, so I go to visit Osaka Prefecture for a while." Treecko said.

"Kimori, how time did you visit this prefecture?" Minun said.

"If possible. Usually, I am busy in Tokyo. Spend too many time there creates boredom." Treecko said.

"Share your story with us." Minun said.

"Yes. Yesterdays, I had challenged many street racers through Tokyo's famous expressway, the Megalopolis Expressway. It is one of the hot spots in Tokyo Prefecture. Tokyo also has the pachislot parlors, so I often go there with my friends, to try luck." Treecko answered.

"Any Bosozoku gangs there?" Marill asked.

"Far less than in 1990s. There are few Bosozoku gangs, but they didn't make chaos anymore here." Treecko said.

As they are discussing, RT Solvalou arrives suddenly, around Osaka Prefecture.

"Have something to say. One of the top racers in Hokkaido, Gureggru, has a secretive yet unpleasant smell. He might come to Osaka, and smoke us here. And the heck is, he can do 300km/h speed attack. Watch out for this kuso (Japanese for s*ht), or you will be smoked." Treecko said.

"And, he's currently in Tokyo, and has outrun all street racers in Tokyo, except one of my friends, Mizugorou, in his purple Crinale. Minun, I think you can smoke him down." Treecko added.

*Flashback*

Days ago, when Croagunk smoked all the racers, he then faces the Mudkip in his purple car. Croagunk raced Mudkip down the Bayshore Route, a legendary drag strip and expressway which were notorious among racers during 1990s. Mudkip smokes Croagunk down, and gained a victory. Croagunk was frustrated as he did not accept his defeat, and attempted to beat Mudkip up, but failed as Mudkip took his Crinale back to his base. Croagunk then moves down to the Kansai region after rejected the defeat.

*End of flashback*

The RT Solvalou parked in Shinden Kitamachi, and all are getting out from their machines.

Buneary looked at Minun's white Kamata Angelus, and whispered "Is that car belong to that guy?"

She, gotten out from her Kamata Fortune, was impressed as she is looking at Minun talking with his friends. Riolu then talked with her "Mimirol-chan, what are you looking at?"

Marill looked at RT Solvalou members, and asked Minun "Who are these guys and gals?"

"You never know that? That's RT Solvalou. From Hokkaido." Minun added.

The RT Solvalou members then going into the shop, looking for goods. Minun then continued his discussion.

*few minutes later*

Buneary clapped on Minun's shoulder, and asked him "Wanna race? If you like, meet us at Nishinagahori. We are waiting for you."

"Okay, I will, this night." Minun replied.

While Minun turned to continue discussion, Marill asked "What are they talking about?"

Minun then said "They said about a meeting at Nishinagahori, and invites me. I will attend this night."

"Considering they're still slower than my Angelus, I will lend your Bisargento for that meeting." Minun then added.

"Ah. I know they want to race us on the Osaka Expressway. Let's go." Treecko added before leaving petrol station.

After leaving petrol station, the trio then moving forward to Osaka Expressway, and travel around for a while.

Both Minun's Kamata Angelus, Treecko's Soldat Meltfire and Marill's Assoluto Bisargento are running below legal speed limit. They are at 80km/h, which is at cruising speed.

*07:00PM*

As the appointment time has been reached after their dinner, the trio then moves down to Nishinagahori, where RT Solvalou and other teams are awaiting for them.

Arriving at Nishinagahori, Riolu and Buneary meets the three, and Minun waved his forepaws. The cars are parked nearby. There is a street race event again!

"...this race night, it's a special event co-hosted by UFRA and Japan's most famous car tuning magazine, the Option! This epic night has been taking place on the famed Osaka Expressway, the Kansai region's most famous intercity track ever! You've seen the tuners battle it out in multiple circuits, and it's almost time for…"

The emcee of the street race continued his enthusiastic introductions to race fans that had just arrived, accentuating the fans' emotions that came from roaring engines and burnt rubber on the tarmac. Many spectators commented on the tuner cars, took pictures, and waited anxiously for the next set of races to begin. It was a good night for racing, with cool temperatures and a slightly arid humidity, meaning maximum grip for the tires and optimal heat levels for the engines. Street racing team drivers talk with fans, signed autographs, and discussed with other prepping racers.

Minun known that the emcee is the same one as the last street race event he participated in, and decides to join this event again. However, it's not the same as the last event race. This is more focused on street duels like on most street races.

The Pichu Brothers are also arrived after their seven hours of departure from Fukuoka prefecture. The brothers then parked their Kamata Fiera nearby, and opened the doors.

The brothers talked with Minun for some minutes.

"Will the Bosozoku gang coming to make chaos again?" Pichu Little asked.

"Nope. About this, it's sort of street racers gathering. The gang doesn't come. But, watch out after the event as the Bosozoku gang might wreck the cars, no matter you are hashiriya or not." Minun said.

"Yeah? Thanks for info." Pichu Big replied.

"This has nomination process, and racers will be randomly selected at any time for a duel race. It's crucial." Minun added.

"…about to start. We will bring you to this race, live from…" The emcee commented on a race.

As the race starts, Riolu and Treecko smokes down into Hanshin Expressway No.16 Osaka Port Route, while others are watching the race.


	23. Speed and Time Attack

After few minutes of this street duel, Treecko's Soldat Meltfire gets ahead of Riolu's Danver Bayonet at Bentencho. The machines are moving back to Nishinagahori, and parked back after their duel.

The emcee then announced "This is the time attack duel, and there are many racers participating. Next race is..."

Larvitar and Teddiursa moving their new Kamata Fiera and Himmel EO onto the starting ramp, and preparing for the next race.

"Our old time rival racer of this event! Yogiras and Himeguma, are you ready?" The emcee continued.

Both are revving two machines to the max, the exhausts are booming loud, and the needle on the meter are rising up to the redline.

"Who will win this race?" Pichu Brothers asked Minun.

"According to the two competitor's statistics, both are equally good at street racing, and this could be an intense race. But if you mean the event, I don't know. All the racers' results needed to be tabulated and arranged in order. Guess who's the fastest?" Minun explained.

"You! We believe you can win this event!" Pichu Brothers cheered.

As the duel starts, Larvitar and Teddiursa smoked the tyres off into Hanshin Expressway No. 16 Osaka Port Route.

While on Osaka Port Route, Larvitar and Teddiursa trying to break both the speed and time record, till reaching Bentencho.

Pachirisu suddenly appears in front of Pichu Brothers and Minun. He talked with the three about something.

"Hey, buddy! What's up? I heard that here's something in Osaka Prefecture, so I decided to go on here." Pachirisu said.

"Seriously?" The Pichu Brothers exclaimed.

"Didn't you have raced me last weeks? I know you, Pachirisu-san." Minun said.

"Oh. I forgot that. I wanted Mizugorou-san to join me to Osaka, but he rejected because he still has many street races this night. Minun, you got friends here?" Pachirisu added.

"Yes. I have some friends here. And yes, there are some Bosozoku gangs around. Watch out if you can." Minun replied.

As Larvitar and Teddiursa have arrived the Bentencho station, they driving their machines back to Nishinagahori through Osaka Dome.

"So, Pachirisu, let's make a deal. You fork up the money and my White Angel stickers right now and I'll promise I'll say nothing about this."

"I thought you said you were in it to win it, Minun? I never thought, however, that you would get so overconfident after your bet has won too many races."

"This coming from the guy who voted on Kamata Angelus, who won as many races as well?" The emcee said.

"Whatever. I might not going to front now; your choice is to take enough velocity and win a race to make us smile. He's not hitting the wall as I expected. I like his moves a bit. Don't forget that he still has the best velocity among these cars, even if Mizugorou was present. His machine has recorded at Bonneville Salt Flats Race Track at over 500km/h."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom, Pachirisu." Pichu Brothers said.

Excluding Minun, many of them are going into the challenge after this, before the last duel involving himself and another racer.

*several races later*

"Confirm, please" said Pachirisu to Minun

"Confirm. Are you ready? Hey, just because you beat two racers means nothing. That Angelus goes ball to the wall in every showdown. He'll throw you away if need be." Pachirisu said to Buneary as well.

Minun nodded to tell that he was prepared for the race. Pachirisu winked at him and walked away, and the emcee's staff stood in front of both cars to begin.

When the race begun, the two rabbits, Minun and Buneary, were launched onto front. Even though Minun was in front of Buneary's Kamata Fortune, it hit the optimal RPM, giving Buneary the boost needed.

"Whoa! Who's driving the Angelus?" one of the two announcers asked, clearly having a good time.

"I don't know, but that speed was amazing! It's at 300km/h!"

Minun pushed his car to the max, and throw Buneary away. Buneary was catching speed, topping at 200km/h at the half-mile. She maintained her speed, but Minun was advancing to 400km/h. He refused to brake even when he was a quarter-mile's length ahead of Buneary.

"He's speeding up!"

"He won't even let up on the gas! DID THE BRAKES DIE OR SOMETHING?!"

"Minun, you better know what you're doing. I'm not going to let your recklessness cost your own bank." Pachirisu said.

Before entering Bentencho, he tries to slow down, and drifting into the station. Buneary was still on the halfway. Minun then move his Kamata Angelus back to Nishinagahori after finished the time attack in Hanshin Expressway No. 16 Osaka Port Route. Before the Kamata Angelus was parked, Buneary's Kamata Fortune has finished the race.

"That... was... CRAZY!" yelled Pachirisu, Pichu Brothers and the emcee.

After Buneary returned her car to the Nishinagahori, she pulled up to Minun's passenger side and congratulated him.

"Great run" said Buneary. "We should go at it again sometime. Be seeing ya."

"Bye, Mimirol. See you next time." Minun nodded as Buneary leaves the passenger seat. Pachirisu and the Pichu Brothers also congratulate on Minun's win.

*several minutes later*

Results (top tens):

1. Kamata Angelus – White Angel - 4.08.518

2. Age Solo Ecureuil – Team Age Solo - 4.58.312

3. Kamata Fiera – Ryukyu Islands Alliance - 4.58.508

4. Himmel E.O. – Zero on the Roads - 5.00.508

5. Age Prophetie – Repley Team 3 - 5.11.437

6. Danver Bayonet - RT Solvalou - 5.20.527.

7. Soldat Meltfire - Repley Team 4 - 5.24.876

8. Assoluto Bisargento – Assoluto Works - 5.35.313

9. Himmel E.O. – Kansai Assassins - 5.41.518

10. Kamata Fortune – RT Solvalou - 5.43.333

"The Osaka Time Attack Duel was ended, and the results are in. The winner of the race is… Minun and his Kamata Angelus! Never seen such a record since over decades!" The announcers said.

As Minun heard the results that he won this event, he shouted and jumped "Yes, I won!".

Many of his friends, including Pichu Brothers, also congratulate on his win.

"Congratulations! You are the fastest, man. You have earned our respect now more than ever. You really are the best in Kyoto." Pachirisu and Marill said to Minun.

"I was behind that stupid raccoon for some seconds, but you've dominated the whole event. I think you can take on Bayshore Route." Treecko said to Minun, before all leaving the area.

On RT Solvalou side, Riolu was frowned, and said "I didn't know the racers can defeated me on this event. It's a kuso race."

Buneary told Riolu and the other RT Solvalou members "Let's go back to our homeland so we can continue our races there."


End file.
